The Boys Are Back In Town
by 06shart
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have come back to college a couple of days after term started. The Kings are back. However some people seemed to have forgotten who rules Camelot College please read and review. Special thanks to blondetitch for inspirration.
1. Chapter 1

**The boys are back in town**

Merlin shook his head as Arthur sped into the college's car park. Of course Arthur loved the attention he was getting because of his new shiny car. Which of course Daddy brought.

'You look like a wet lemon' Arthur remarked parking the car. Merlin scowled at him getting out the car himself. The doors opened upwards! Arthur lovingly patted the Ultimate Aero EV.

'I do not, it's just that you look like a prat stroking it' Merlin said sarcastically.

'Merlin are you seriously getting jealous over a car?' Arthur asked amused. Merlin's face heated up and Arthur laughed swinging an arm round his shoulders. 'Look how many times, do I have to tell you. It's all material goods, you are the only physical and emotional thing I'm interested about' Arthur smirked pulling Merlin closer to him.

'I better get to class' Merlin sighed kissing his boyfriend of a two years. Well publically a few months but still they were together for two. 'First day for us back!' Arthur whined throwing Merlin his bag. 'Yes prat I haven't forgotten' Merlin teased. 'Idiot' Arthur muttered before waving and walking over to his friends (followers.)

'Hey mate, how is Merlin?' Valiant asked staring after him. 'Fine without you staring at him' Arthur growled. 'Oh come off it Arthur, he isn't half bad looking' Leon smirked. 'Fuck off you tossers' Arthur glared turning his back on them. 'Where's Merlin live?' Bor asked glancing after Merlin, who was at the door. 'Downtown' Arthur hissed 'where he's driving his neighbours crazy' Arthur told him. 'No doubt' Lancelot smiled.

Lancelot was the only one that Arthur really liked. 'Come on Arthur lets go to class' Lancelot said swinging his bag over his shoulder. 'Yeah okay' Arthur reluctantly agreed, ignoring the staring of pratically everyone on camp. They were only after one thing anyway.

The whole of Camelot College thought that Merlin and Arthur was a waste. All that beauty and both were gay. For each other as well. What a way to add salt into the wounds. They both got a beautiful person as everyone else wished they were them. Even the other jocks that Arthur hung out with was wanting a piece of Merlin. That thought made Arthur even more angry.

Everyone was whispering and talking when Merlin walked in. They soon stopped and stared at him as he made his way across the room.

No doubt they were finally back in town.

'Hey Merlin' a dark girl called to him. Her companion contrasted dramatically against her. 'Gwen Morgana' Merlin smiled sitting down in front of them.

Morgana, a pale, dark haired, curvy and amazing woman smiled at him. Plus Arthur's sister who would no doubt be his sister-in-law, with all the hints that she was dropping to Arthur. Gwen, dark skinned, with brown doe like eyes and a incredible soft and caring nature hugged him.

'Everyone knows the Kings have arrived' Morgana smirked. Gwen nodded and sat by her, cuddling up to her partner's side. Morgana and Gwen had been dating for as long as Arthur and him. Everyone thought that Merlin and Gwen had been dating from how the good friends acted around each other.

'Yeah' Merlin agreed quietly and smiled as Morgana lay her head on Gwen's. 'Uther's brought Arthur a shiny new toy I see' Gwen frowned. 'Yeah, which he has been so keen to show off' Merlin sighed. 'Uther is still angry with him, but he still wants to talk to his son' Morgana tried to explain her father.

'Morgana, Uther has no choice, Arthur is heir to the business. Anyway I don't see why he should be so angry' Merlin shrugged angrily. Gwen lay a reassuring hand on her friend's. 'How was your holiday Merlin?' Gwen asked, changing the subject.

'It was brilliant, Italy is so beautiful' Merlin breathed, a far away look on his face. 'We just went sight seeing in Rome and Milan. Then we spent days at a time in our room' he recounted. 'Any problems with the locals?' Morgana wondered. She had told her brother to be careful.

'They accepted it quickly. Others were tolerate of it depending on where we was. But it was amazing, my first romantic holiday with Arthur' Merlin gushed. Morgana and Gwen smiled at his obvious happiness. 'Me and Morgana was thinking about going there that's why' Gwen explained thinking.

However before they could start chatting again. Mr Fox called their attention to English Literature.

'Morgana' Arthur groaned as he met up with Merlin. 'Arthur what a pleasure to see you' she said politely while smirking. 'Finally met up with the family for lunch I see' she raised her eyebrow. 'Shut up Morgana' Arthur snapped. Merlin rubbed his arm soothingly as they exited on to the grounds with their lunches.

'I heard that you and Arthur went clubbing Friday' Gwen said. 'My friend Dino, he works at the bar you visited, told me you were pratically dressed to kill someone' Morgana teased. Both Merlin and Arthur blushed. 'Haven't you forgot to mention they had all their attention on each other' Lancelot said who had caught up with them. 'Shut up you lot' Merlin growled.

There was a few fresh years messing around on the grass. 'They are where we usually sit' Arthur noticed frowning. Merlin wrapped an arm around his waist. 'Come on we'll find somewhere else' Merlin soothed. 'No we've had that corner since the start' Arthur said passing his lunch over to Gwen. Merlin sighed and passed his onto Morgana, before quickly following his boyfriend.

They were resting on the grass in the sun their eyes closed. Arthur stepped right over them, casting them in shade. 'Yes?' came the arrogant reply. 'You're in our place' Arthur stated just as arrogant. 'Excuse me my lord, but I don't see your name on it' the younger boy smirked. 'My apologize, I didn't quite catch your name' Arthur smiled as the boy stood up. 'Mark Johan' he replied.

Merlin shook his head as Arthur smirked. 'Arthur be gentle with him' Merlin warned grabbing his arm. 'Well Mark Johan, I'm Arthur Pendragon, you might know my father. He is the govenor to this school and also the boss of where your dad works' he smiled mockingly. Mark's smile wavered slightly. 'Piss off you faggot' he spat turning away. 'Hmm I never knew Mark was able to swear, I mean he looks four years old' Merlin retorted.

Mark turned and glared at Merlin. 'Excuse me I think you are glaring at my boyfriend' Arthur snarled. 'Oh I'm sorry did I offend you' Merlin said camply. 'Yeah you did' Mark yelled squaring up to Merlin. Arthur being protective of Merlin grabbed Mark's arm and through his across the grass.

Well, it was no suprise that he went a couple of metres. Arthur was on the boxing team, the football and rugby squads. There was no way what so ever Mark was ever going to beat him. 'Now you listen here and you listen good' Arthur hissed grabbing Mark's jacket. 'We rule this college okay, we are at the top of the food chain, you are at the bottom. So don't get cocky!' Arthur warned. 'We're back now. Thank you for keeping our seats warm' Artthur growled.

'Do you understand what we are saying?' Merlin asked leaning against a tree looking at the pair. Mark nodded and glanced between the pair. Arthur let go of him, while Merlin walked up to Mark. 'Now Mark, what do you say about moving?' Merlin asked politely. 'Of course sir' he said with respect and walked away and quickly moved him and his mates on.

'Hmm you were sexy being in control' Merlin purred looping his fingers through the loops in Arthur's jeans. 'You like that Merlin?' Arthur smiled, his hands going beneath Merlin's shirt. 'Yeah, the image of you being dominat, lording it over me. Definately makes me hard' Merlin smirked.

They grinned at each other as the others walked to them. 'You have our lunch, we're not that hungry' Merlin told them as Arthur pulled him away. 'And this time Merlin, make a mess in my car, you'll be cleaning it with your tongue' Arthur threatened.

The others definately didn't want to know that!!!


	2. The Truth Will Out

**Hiya please can I just say sorry for the very threatening review from a very annoying preson*cough*little sister*cough* to have Morgana and Gwen. **

**Anyway please review!!!!**

* * *

'I love you' Arthur muttered into Merlin's neck. They were alone in Arthur's house, currently sitting in Arthur's big living room watching a movie. It was on but nobody was paying any attention to it. They were paying attention to each other.

'I love you more' Merlin smiled tightening his grip on his delightful boyfriend. Merlin felt so lucky to have him in his arms.

'No you don't! I love you more' Arthur replied headily. He really did! He would prove it. Grabbing Merlin by the face to shut off any protests. Arthur gave him the best damn kiss of his life.

Afterwards they were both panting against each other. 'Still think you love me more?' Arthur questioned breathlessly.

'Do I get another kiss like that if I disagree?' Merlin teased. Arthur glared at him and crossed his arms.

'No!' he insisted smiling just a tiny bit. God damn did he love Merlin.

'Fine, I don't think, I know that I love you more' Merlin smirked ducking the hit that was aimed at his head. 'Hey you could of hit me' he cried.

Arthur growled and pounced on him. Seeing as they were cuddled up together on the sofa; they fell off. Arthur landing heavily on top of Merlin.

'Oof! Get off me you fat twat!' Merlin breathed, Arthur pressing on his lungs. Merlin was sure they wouldn't work properly for a week.

'Hey I am not fat! It's pure muscle baby' Arthur smiled seductively, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Merlin's pink full lips. Merlin moaned and grabbed the back of Arthur's head.

'Patient baby' Arthur cooed running a hand across Merlin's elegant cheekbones. 'So beautiful' Arthur sighed, kissing down Merlin's pale neck and across his collarbone.

'Arthur' Merlin panted, arching his back. God what Arthur could do with his mouth was no idea! Merlin grabbed Arthur's shirt and tugged.

'Off' Arthur growled tugging on Merlin's shirt. Merlin sat up long enough for it to be pulled off him. 'God Arthur I want you' Merlin moaned, eyes tightly shut.

Arthur smirked and bit and nipped to just above Merlin's waist band. Merlin growled at Arthur's teasing.

'ARTHUR PENDRAGON!' a cry interrupted them from the door.

Uther Pendragon, governor to Camelot College and head of the Pendragon's PR company, the biggest PR company in Europe. Was standing there looking shocked, angry and disgusted at them. His eyes were raging and his fist was clenched tightly.

'Father I can explain' Arthur gasped kneeling. Merlin was still lying on the floor topless. Angry red marks from teeth ran all down his chest.

'How dare you! You disgust me. In my own house no less' Uther shouted walking over to them.

Arthur hurriedly pulled Merlin up and behind him. He didn't know what his father would do when he was this angry.

'It wasn't something I could control. I couldn't help it. I love Merlin' Arthur gushed out. The lies was too much to bear now. Over a year and a half of lying. They didn't know how they had gotten away with it for so long.

'Love? You wouldn't know a thing about love' Uther spat, eyes blazing with fire.

'I know that, I would do anything for Merlin. Would gladly lay down my life for him' Arthur screamed. Merlin rubbed his arms soothingly.

'Get off my son. Don't touch him!' Uther ordered. Merlin instantly removed his hands.

'No! Merlin is my boyfriend, he has been for over a year and a half now' Arthur informed his father.

Uther watched as Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand tightly, holding it to his chest. 'You were supposed to take over the business Arthur. How could you disappoint me like this? My only son' Uther sighed.

'Just because I'm in love with a man doesn't mean I can't take over the business' Arthur frowned.

'I know that Arthur is your only son, and I know you're disappointed that he won't pass on the genes but, it isn't your decision' Merlin told them quietly. It was the first time he had spoken since Uther had found them. His voice did two things: one, make Arthur a lot more calmer. Secondly it made Uther more angry at the pale boy.

'You little swine, thinking you know what's going on inside my head like some freak' Uther yelled.

Arthur being Arthur didn't take too kindly to this. He marched up to his father and grabbed him. 'Never talk to him like that again. You are the one that is disgusting' Arthur spat letting him go. Nobody messed with Merlin without answering to him.

'Maybe I'd better go' Merlin sighed. Arthur nodded and glared at his father. 'I'm going to drive Merlin home and then we're going to have an adult conversation' Arthur declared pulling Merlin to the door.

'I'm so sorry' they both said instantly out the room.

'Why are you sorry for?' Arthur asked confused with his lover.

'I'm sorry we got so distracted that we got caught' Merlin sighed getting into the car.

'Merlin that was hardly your fault. I was the one that was distracting us, oh and here's your shirt' Arthur muttered putting the car into gear.

'Thanks' Merlin muttered turning bright red.

The journey passed in silence, each boy in their own thoughts. They were ignorant to anything else around them. Especially the other drivers telling them to hurry up. Arthur was driving slowly to be with Merlin for as long as possible. And if he had to admit it, prolong the conversation with his father. That man! Arthur's grip on the wheel tightened.

'Calm it down. Sweetie what ever happens, I'll always love you and I'm here for you. You know that, don't you?' Merlin comforted.

It always amazed Arthur how it could go from him comforting Merlin to Merlin comforting him. 'Okay I'm calming it down. I know that and I'm here for you too. God damn it that man!' Arthur breathed shaking his blond head. 'Why am I related to such a bastard!' he growled.

Merlin lay a hand on his thigh. 'Because from something bad must come something good' Merlin whispered, looking at him worried.

'I suppose you're right' Arthur sighed, his hands shaking. How could this be wrong? It was the most naturalist thing in the world. Touching Merlin was like breathing to him. Just _**so**_ natural.

'Suppose hey? I'm always right' Merlin joked. The mood improved slightly and Arthur shot him a thankful grin.

Arthur slowed down to a crawl and parked on the curb. 'You know you don't have to go back to him. Mom would love for you to stay' Merlin offered.

Arthur smiled and got out with Merlin. 'Yeah I know but I got to face up to him. We've hid long enough. I love you and I'm proud to say that' Arthur whispered, leading Merlin up to his doorstep. He would always feel proud and lucky to have Merlin.

'Just call me when you're done talking' Merlin sighed, leaning against his own front door.

'I will. Are you going to go in?' Arthur asked smiling slightly.

'Well I was thinking about it. And then I realised; I didn't get offered a goodnight kiss' Merlin frowned.

Arthur smiled and grabbed the front of Merlin's jacket. 'Is this okay?' he growled and proceeded to kiss Merlin until they both ran out of air.

'That was very cruel seeing as you're going' Merlin smirked. Merlin smiled at his older lover. He could never understand how someone so perfect was given to him. He must have done something in a past life that was good. Like save someone or save a religious leader. Either way Merlin thanked his lucky stars.

'I know, goddammit!' Arthur cursed. 'God I'm sorry Merlin. I don't mean to take it out on you' Arthur sighed, running his hand through his long hair.

'If you need to, I'll get a bed ready for you. Just in case anything happens' Merlin smiled, gripping onto Arthur's hand.

'Thanks, I'll call you or text. Either way I'll let you know what's going on' Arthur mumbled, pressing a quick kiss to Merlin's lips. 'I'll better go' he breathed and watched as Merlin let himself in.

'Oh and Arthur' Merlin called back.

Arthur spun around, waiting for his boyfriend to say something. 'I love you' Merlin shouted into the night. Arthur doubled over laughing, realising they were acting out what Arthur himself had just uttered moments ago. 'Love you too honey' Arthur yelled and got into his car. They both ignored the peering inquisitive faces that was leering at them.

As soon as Arthur parked his car he was attacked. 'Morgana' Arthur hissed pushing away his sister's painful hands.

'Arthur please, do not tell Uther of me and Gwen' she sobbed. Arthur had never seen his sister so distressed.

'I promise, okay I won't mention you. Don't worry, go back to bed' Arthur instructed softly, leading his sister to the staircase.

However Morgana was too wound up to be ordered about. 'Please Arthur, I don't know what I'd do without Gwen. She's my life, she is holding me together' Morgana begged him again.

'Morgana. I have promised not to mention you and Gwen okay. I know that you love her as much as I love Merlin. Now calm down and go upstairs' Arthur spoke calmly and firmly.

'I don't want you to hear all of this' Arthur mumbled as she made her way up the stairs. Even though she was only a year younger, Arthur wanted to protect her from their father's predujice ways. Morgana's heart would break if she heard what Uther had to say about homosexuals that wasn't edited.

Arthur knocked on his father's door. 'Come in' a voice barked. Whatever happened Arthur wouldn't let himself be intimidated by his father. Not anymore.

'Arthur' Uther growled sitting at his desk. 'How could you Arthur? My own son' Uther sighed sadly.

'Oh please father! What has got you so disappointed?' Arthur laughed humorous less. 'That I can't pass on the ''fantastic genes'' or that I like to shag men up the ass?' Arthur shouted.

Uther looked appalled at Arthur's choice of words. 'Arthur how long have you been like this?' Uther said not saying the word.

'Gay? Since the first time I saw Merlin. I knew I loved him' Arthur answered, raising an eyebrow.

'What! A whole 3 years and you never told me' Uther yelled.

'How could I? You're a predujiced old man' Arthur retorted crossing the room in 3 long, powerful strides. 'Merlin is staying over tomorrow night' Arthur declared.

'No he is not! I am not having a gay bastard under my roof!' Uther protested loudly.

Arthur snarled at him, blue eyes turning so dark that it was impossible to determine its hues. 'Keep your voice down' Arthur whispered. Arthur knew for a fact that Gwen was motherless and Merlin was fatherless. He didn't want Morgana to hear that. If ignited Morgana's fury was enough to make the bravest of men curl into a ball and cry.

'You are my only son Arthur, what am I meant to say to you?' Uther asked. 'Good lad, enjoy your experiment. Go on have a good time. Congratulations!' Uther paced up and down his study now.

'If I wasn't your only son, I would be disinherited now wouldn't I?' Arthur whispered. Uther nodded and continued to pace. 'If Morgana had been a boy she would take over the business. That's all you care about, the stupid. Bloody. Business. That and your reputation' Arthur hissed, eyes blazed with fury.

'That's not true!' Uther protested vemonously. He cared for his children. But somethings were more important than them. The sooner they realize that the better.

'Don't you see Arthur, we have always had straight people in our family. Never have we had someone like you' Uther tried to explain.

'Someone like me?' Arthur gasped. 'Maybe it's you father, maybe you carry the genes into which makes me gay' Arthur smirked. How would his father react if he knew both of his children liked the same sex?

'Do not blame your unnatural ways on me!' Uther screamed. Arthur couldn't be this way because of him. No he had good genes.

'My unnatural ways! Sometimes I think you do not come from this Earth. You are emotionally detached. You are a cold heartless ruler' Arthur shouted.

'Do not talk to me in that way again! You do not know what you are talking about' Uther snarled.

'Are you jealous father? That I have found love and happiness while you are stuck lonely and old and miserable' Arthur spat, glaring at his father.

'How long do you think this relationship will last? Huh a week, a month, a year. It won't last forever Arthur' Uther hissed.

Arthur felt his heart give a lurch. 'We have been together for a year and a half. It's the longest relationship I've had with anybody' Arthur whispered. It was true, Merlin was the first person he had a long relationship with. 'If mother was here she'd understand. Understand you can't help who you fell in love with' Arthur murmured.

Uther let out a resounding sigh. Arthur was right, right about everything. Since his Igraine had died, nobody else mattered. He had turned cold and heartless, not understanding love since he had not felt it's warm soft fingers around his heart for so long. Uther did miss it, but it was one of those things that you got used to. If he didn't have it, there was nothing to miss. It got easier and easier until love was a distant memory. Yet Igraine would have loved their son to be in love with who ever he cared about.

'I understand that you love him, I don't support the idea of gay people' Uther breathed.

'I know father' Arthur mumbled. Knowing that his father was backing down to him. He would accept them just not the idea of them.

'Does that mean Merlin can stay tomorrow?' Arthur asked hope shining in his voice. Uther nodded and Arthur smiled before leaving the room.

Arthur entered his room to find Morgana curled up in his bed fast asleep. Arthur groaned and grabbed his phone. He told Merlin he would let him know what happened.

_Hi Dad has accepted us. You still coming over tomorrow? If you are bring Gwen, Morgana's pretty shaken up . Love you A xxx_

After sending the text, he quickly walked into his adjoining bathroom and changed. Morgana would have to move into her own bed. Arthur had very intimate things to do in the mornings, and he would be so bloody glad if his sister wasn't there!

Wandering out of his bathroom he looked back at his phone. Yes he had another message.

_Really? you mean properly accepted us? Arthur this is fantastic! Of course I'm coming tomorrow and yeah I'll bring Gwen. Hope Morgana's alright. I really love you Arthur M xxxxx _

Arthur quickly sent back his own reply. He was glad that his father had not driven Merlin out.

_She's in my bed! Fast asleep in my bed! Yes I mean he has properly accepted us. I love you too Goodnight honey, see you tomorrow A xxx_

Arthur grinned imagining Merlin's reaction. He hated being treated like the girl in the relationship, just as much as Arthur actually.

_Hey! Don't call me honey! I am not a bloody girl Arthur. I have a dick not a pussy idiot! Love you and Goodnight M xxx_

Arthur let out a quiet chuckled and through his phone onto his bed. If it "accidentally" hit Morgana nobody would know.

Noticing nothing had happened he prepared himself to lift up Morgana. Sliding his arms under her neck and knees, he lifted. She wasn't that heavy actually. Considerably lighter than what he first thought. Maybe she was sick, why hadn't he noticed her not eating. God what a useless brother he was.

'Arthur, no let me stay' she mumbled into his neck. Arthur groaned and put her back down on the bed. He climbed in after her while murmuring how stupid he was. However he lay down on something wet. He pulled a disgusted face and looked at his pillow. Great tears! Morgana just had to come into HIS bed and cry all over HIS pillows.

But Arthur couldn't be so heartless. Not when his sister was sobbing into his chest. 'How could he?' she kept saying over and over again.

Arthur was scared of this. Scared that Morgana would hear every little bit that was discussed. 'Morgana, please stop crying' he begged stroking her hair back. Arthur wasn't good on comforting his sister or any female to be honest.

'He only accepted you because of the business. He'll kill me, I'm not important to him' she sobbed. Arthur frowned, 'Morgana you are important, if not to him but to me. Please Morgana never think that. What would Gwen say?' Arthur whispered.

'My poor Gwen' Morgana cried snuggling up closer to Arthur. See he knew he was terrible at comforting someone. That was Merlin's job, unless Merlin was upset and Arthur was pretty sure he was good at comforting Merlin. 'Gwen's not as strong as Merlin. I need her Arthur, more so with every passing breath' breathed her cries becoming further apart.

'Ssshhhh Morgana I know' Arthur soothed pulling her in for a hug. 'Morgana you have to be strong for her' Arthur sighed, wishing more than anything to throttle his father. It took a lot to reduce Morgana to tears and even more for her to come to him.

'I know but how can I be strong when I am so pathetically weak' she spat sitting up.

Arthur saw the fire return to her eyes and smiled. 'You're not weak' he reassured cupping a cheek. 'But you are so annoying' he grinned pushing her slightly.

'Hey you great big pig get off' Morgana shouted happily as he tickled her.

'Say sorry for calling me a pig Morgana' he demanded. Morgana shook her head. 'No? Well on with the tickling' he laughed.

'Okay! Okay!' she squealed. 'I'm sorry you're not a pig' she giggled.

Arthur let go of her and rested back, relaxing slightly. 'Goodnight' Morgana smiled resting her head on his chest. Arthur shook his head and wrapped her up in a brotherly embrace.

'I thought you were too old for this' he mumbled. He didn't really mind, he was just hoping that she would go asleep.

'Way too old' she agreed her eyelids drooping as she said it. She would be asleep soon, Arthur was sure of that. Well if she wasn't the lamp would be useful.

Sure enough her blue all-too-knowing eyes shut and stayed that way for half an hour. Arthur sighed and moved her off his chest. 'Sleep Morgana' he whispered, bowing his head tiredly.

Making sure nobody else was up, he creeped out of his room. He was glad that he knew his house like the back of his hand, because he was sure he would never be able to see anything in the pitch black house. God he never knew he could miss the days so much while sneaking around his own bloody house!

Pushing open the back door he was surprised to see his father there. 'Father' Arthur acknowledge, feeling like a 5 year old with it's hand in the cookie jar.

'What are you doing out late?' Uther asked. He wouldn't move from the table.

'I am going out. I'm going to see Merlin or something. Anything to get me out of this house' he growled, opening the back door.

Arthur made damn well sure to slam the door behind him. The path he was on led him to the Gardens of the house.

Even though Arthur may not look like the type, the tranquility of it all was what he needed. The lights set a subtle glow over everything.

His father! He always had to spoil everything. The thing he had with Merlin was good. No not good brilliant.

Why had he let himself become so distracted? Sure father's car was so quiet but he himself was loud enough to wake the dead. Why didn't Arthur notice anything? It would stop all this hurt and pain. And the truth a part of his mind whispered.

Arthur groaned, great he was hearing voices in his head now. Just brilliant! Going mental while discovering your father only loves you because you are a son. An heir! Wait he didn't even love him. It was just tolerated him.

Sometimes he thought the only people he could tolerate was Merlin, Morgana, Gwen and Lancelot. Well that's who he had a proper realtionship with. Uther (Arthur refused to call him father) had destroyed their relationship.

Damn his father to the firest pits of hell!

He made his way back to bed, feeling rilled up. Morgana better be asleep, otherwise he would snap her head off.

Arthur opened the door hesitantly. However he soon smiled at the person at the door. 'Merlin' he greeted the man, pulling in the man to breath him in. God he had missed the man in front of him.

'Arthur, are you okay?' Merlin questioned as Gwen pushed past him.

'Guenivere' Arthur tutted hearing the giggle coming from Morgana in the kitchen. Great she had only just walked, well pushed herself in, the front door.

'Where's your father?' Merlin asked as Arthur gripped his hand.

'I thought you coming over here was to entertain me, not depress me' Arthur smirked placing his hands on Merlin's skinny hips. Really that boy needed to eat more! 'Why don't we have a quick detour?' Arthur suggested nibbling on Merlin's ear.

A slight cough interrupted them. They looked up, Arthur glaring and Merlin blushing at the person who done that.

Uther Pendragon was standing on the stairs, watching them.

'Mr Pendragon' Merlin nodded respectfully. This was really awkward. Merlin let go of Arthur's hand but Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin's waist.

'Merlin' Uther greeted, just holding back a sneer. Things would never change it would seem. If they did it would be one step at a time. Those prejudices ran deep and all the way through his childhood. Merlin could understand that, Arthur however was a different story.

'Haven't you got anything to say to Merlin Uther?' Arthur reminded him, a slow smirk spreading across his plump lips.

Uther glared at his heir. 'I'm sorry for my actions yesterday Merlin. It came as a bit of a shock' Uther apologised, biting his cheek. This was totally embarrassing and ridiculous. He was Uther Pendragon, Head of the Biggest PR company in Europe, he didn't apologise to anyone.

'It's alright I understand. It would come as a shock to anyone' Merlin smiled.

Arthur shook his head, nothing about this situation was right. Yet Merlin being the idiot he was, he accepted Uther's apologises. 'I suppose that would suffice' Arthur shrugged, pulling Merlin into the kitchen where Morgana and Gwen could be found.

'You better watch it, Father's on the first floor' Arthur warned as he walked in on Morgana and Gwen making out. Gwen, Morgana and Merlin blushed heavily.

'Erm thanks I think' Morgana muttered straightening out her hair. Gwen copied her actions and started to make some breakfast for everyone.

'Honestly Gwen you don't have to' Morgana smiled lovingly, running a hand down Gwen's arm. Gwen smiled at her, a slight blush coming to her dark pretty cheeks.

'Yes I absolutely agree, we should cook you two breakfast' Arthur suggested shoving Merlin off his lap. Merlin pouted and Arthur grinned. 'Aww I'm sorry baby did I hurt your feelings' he teased. Merlin shook his head and smack Arthur round the arm.

'If you two stop groping each other we might be able to cook' Morgana smiled as the two boys fought. Gwen agreed and the two girls began to cook while the boys went quickly from fighting to kissing.

Gwen through an egg timer at them. 'Hey you are in company and you are right in front of us' Gwen complained at her two friends. Who understood her as they were pratically humping on the work surface.

'Gwen darling I need that egg timer' Morgana frowned. Gwen smiled and placed a soft kiss on Morgana's lips.

'Sorry they'll just have to watch the eggs' Gwen smirked, blush coming to her face. Morgana smirked back and grabbed Gwen's hand.

'Don't forget I like my bacon well done' Morgana called back as she dragged Gwen out the door and lead her to her bedroom.

Arthur groaned and smacked his head off Merlin's shoulder. 'Maybe breakfast can wait' Merlin suggested wrapping his legs around Arthur's waist.

'I think it can' Arthur growled, kissing Merlin.

It was lucky they had a fire alarm otherwise their house would be burnt to the grounds.

* * *

**Please press that little green button and review and none of this belongs to me. I was thinking about doing another chapter on their Holiday. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Unwanted Visitors

**I know I said that I would do the one with them going on Holiday. But this idea was floating in my mind and I had to do it. **

**So to CabbageWatsonBubblegumPoesy: You can update finally, your poor followers must have been waiting a while.**

**Thank you for all your reviews that you have given me. I loved them and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I own nothing apart from my dreams.**

* * *

'Now remember be nice to him' Merlin hissed as him and Arthur waited at the train station.

Arthur murmured frowning at the floor. Well wouldn't anyone in his situation. His boyfriend's ex was coming to stay with him for a few days. They were going to "hang out" apparently.

'Are you jealous?' Merlin asked smiling at Arthur.

Arthur blushed and turned at him with his best death glare. 'No' he pouted feeling caught in the act.

'The trains late' Morgana commented moodily from beside him.

'Do you think Freya will like her room?' Gwen pondered.

Morgana glared at her nicely designer shoes she had wore especially. This Freya was Gwen's ex girlfriend. They hadn't seen each other in two years. Apparently she was on a break from her new girlfriend. Which meant she was on the lookout for a new girlfriend.

The train coming in stopped all thoughts and discussion. Much to Morgana and Arthur's displeasure. It only meant that they were here.

'WILL!' Merlin cried happily as he saw his friend getting off the train.

To Arthur this was totally undignified and embarrassing and-WHAT! Was it just him or was Will pressing himself to Merlin as they hugged? And Merlin wasn't doing anything about it. It wasn't him surely as other passengers was looking at them as well. Well that was going to change.

'Hi you must be William' Arthur greeted stiffly, lacing his hand with Merlin's.

'It's just Will actually' the stranger said. He was about Merlin's height and had short cropped brown hair. His eyes was a hazel colour and they were full of jealousy.

That just proved it. Will. Still. Liked. Merlin. It took Merlin's jab in the stomach to make Arthur realise that he hadn't said his own name. 'Oh yeah sorry I'm Arthur, Merlin's boyfriend' he stated.

Merlin just rolled his eyes and turned to his best friends. 'Morgana Gwen aren't introductions called for?' he teased, a grin spreading across his lips.

Gwen nodded and dragged Freya over, a sulking Morgana behind them. Arthur could sympathize exactly. 'Hey this is Freya and I'm Gwen and that is Morgana' Gwen introduced to Will.

'It's a pleasure to meet you' Will smiled friendly.

Arthur nearly scoffed at that. There was nothing friendly what so ever about Will.

Merlin glared at him before turning to Will. 'Hey I think we should go, you'll be staying at my house' Merlin told Will. Will smiled brightly at him. 'Hey Morgana Gwen Freya do you want a lift?' Merlin asked.

Arthur was about to protest; there wasn't enough seats in his car. 'That'll be perfect Merlin' Gwen smiled. Merlin grinned and picked up some of Will's luggage. He always did enjoy helping his friends.

'Morgana you OK?' Arthur asked, keeping a watch on Merlin and Will. They now had their arms wrapped around each others shoulders.

'No look at them Arthur, they're laughing and giggling. And Freya keeps touching Gwen's arm!' Morgana hissed.

Arthur looked at the women behind him. Freya was indeed running her hand up and down Gwen's arm. It pained him to admit it, but he was sure he had never seen Gwen laugh as hard as that with Morgana. Something he wisely didn't tell his sister.

'I know how you feel' Arthur muttered looking in disdain as Merlin smiled brightly at Will. He was the only one that could put that smile on Merlin's face. What was Will thinking?

'It's stupid, they are so obviously flirting with them. But they are naive enough not to see it. Yet if we say something we are the bad guys' Morgana ranted. Arthur nodded as he unlocked his car.

'So how are we going to do this? I've only got 5 seats in my car' Arthur asked as he opened the boot for Merlin. 'I know Will can ride in the boot' Arthur suggested.

'Arthur!' Merlin warned shaking his head. Honestly his boyfriend was so petty sometimes. You would think that Will was a cold blooded murderer or something the way Arthur acted.

'Gwen can sit on my lap and that will leave Freya and Will on the other two seats' Morgana smiled politely. Merlin nodded agreeing with the idea.

'If I get a fine then you are paying it' Arthur threatened, wagging his finger at his sister.

'Oh please Arthur you know you'll pay it in the end' Morgana smirked getting into the car. Arthur groaned and got into the driver's seat. Morgana pulled Gwen onto her lap and closed the door. 'Comfortable love?' she teased her dark lover. Gwen blushed and remained quiet.

'So Gwen what are we going to be doing?' Freya asked.

'Well I think we need to catch up' Gwen smiled.

'Obviously' she agreed. She rested her hand on Gwen's thigh way too long in Morgana's opinion.

'So I'll drop Gwen and Freya off then Merlin and Will then I'm meeting Lance and we're going out for a drink' Arthur explained. Morgana huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at her brother.

'What about me? Do you expect me to walk all the way from whatever pub that you and Lance are going to? No you're going to drop me off and if you don't, well lets just say your rep at school will go down' Morgana smirked. Arthur frowned and slammed his feet on the breaks.

'What do you mean?' he hissed turning to look at Morgana. Morgana always said she had perfect blackmail material. Plus there was that time when she had blackmailed that girl. She didn't listen and was now in a hospital still learning to walk.

'There's a certain picture I think you will want to lock away' Morgana grinned leaning back. 'I think you should drive. You're causing traffic Arthur' she pointed out to the cars lining up behind him.

'You won't drink too much will you Arthur?' Merlin worried, looking at his boyfriend.

'No a few pints and that's it. Don't worry, I'll still be able to tell where my house is' Arthur grinned. Merlin always did worry about him. It wasn't like he was an alcoholic. Sure in the olden days he used to be wild, but now Merlin had come along. Everything had gone domestic. Merlin had changed him for the better.

'Arthur that's not funny' Merlin tutted, rolling his eyes. Arthur grinned at him cheekily before patting his knee.

'Alright Gwen your stop is here' Arthur smiled and opened up the boot for them. Gwen smiled in thanks as he helped pull the luggage out the boots. 'Thanks for the lift Arthur' she breathed as he passed her the bags.

'Aww it's alright. My little girl is all grown up and having sleepovers' Arthur teased, ruffling her hair.

'Hey Arthur that's not funny!' Gwen protested, smoothing down her hair. Arthur chuckled and kissed her cheek in goodbye while nodding to Freya.

'Do you have to tease my girlfriend like that?' Morgana sighed.

Arthur nodded and pulled off the kerb. He always liked to tease his sister and her girlfriend. It was something that they just loved to do to him and Merlin. Revenge was sweet after all.

'Hey Merlin you're here' Arthur grinned, jumping out the car.

Hunith came running down the stairs. 'Arthur dear' she smiled and hugged him warmly. 'I haven't seen you for a few days. I'm terribly disappointed' she tutted. Arthur laughed along with Morgana who had gotten out the car. 'Morgana darling, it's wonderful seeing you again' Hunith greeted.

'Will' she cried once she saw the brunette get out the car. She soon had him in a breath defying hug that he couldn't escape. She hadn't seen this boy in years. Hunith had tears gushing down her face.

'Mom' Merlin chuckled pulling her away from his friend. She always did over react to the slightest of things. 'Will won't be able to talk unless you let go of him' Merlin reminded. Morgana and Arthur laughed while walking into the house. It had become as familiar as their own.

Gauis, Merlin's elderly Uncle was sitting at the table. Gauis taught physics at their University. Even though they were practically family, they all had to work for their grades. Gauis was a man of many things, but he wasn't a man of favourites. Still saying that he wouldn't let anyone have a bad word said against them. It truly was like they were family.

'Hey Gauis' Morgana greeted going to put the kettle on.

'Hello dear, how was the journey to the train station? Did Gwen like seeing her old friend again?' Gauis asked passing her his cup. Sneaky old dragon.

Morgana grinned and went to make everyone a cup of tea. 'Oh it was wonderful. Gwen was ecstatic unfortunately. However it was quite amusing when Arthur got infected with the green eyed monster' Morgana giggled.

Arthur through a tea towel at her. 'Hey I think you've forgotten you caught the bug as well' he reminded her. Typical, she just had to say that. And in earshot of Merlin and Will! Annoying little brat that she was!

Hunith entered then with Will at her heels. She smiled gratefully when Morgana handed her a tea. 'I thought two sugars and a lot of milk' Morgana grinned handing Will his tea. Will nodded and smiled in appreciation. Arthur saw this as maximum betrayal. Morgana was going onto the dark side!

'So what are you two doing then?' Hunith asked, sipping her tea. She always did treat them as her own.

'Well I'm going down the pub and Morgana is going to do studying' Arthur smirked. Hunith hit him over the head, which of course Morgana smiled at.

'Your sister is clever enough to study rather than go to the pub drinking' she reprimanded.

Arthur however just laughed and kissed her cheek. 'Yes mom' he replied as he looked at the time.

Merlin thundered down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He was wearing his skinny jeans and a dark shirt. 'Hey you going so soon?' Merlin questioned stopping in front of Arthur.

'Yeah I'll have to drop Morgana off' Arthur nodded pocketing his phone and grabbing his keys. 'Looking sexier as ever I see. Almost makes me wish I wasn't going' Arthur breathed kissing Merlin softly on the lips.

'Guys that's disgusting' Morgana groaned as Merlin pulled Arthur closer. Arthur pulled away glad of the slightly angry look that was on Will's face.

'Oh shut up Morgana, otherwise blackmail or no you'll be walking home' he threatened and waved goodbye to Merlin's family.

* * *

Arthur who still had thee hangover from hell, was currently lying on his boyfriend's sofa. A cup of coffee warming his hands. Arthur's head was banging, his stomach was in the place where his bladder should be and his vision was just beginning to clear.

Said boyfriend was not the least bit sympathetic to him. 'I told you not to get drunk and what do you do, get drunk' he sighed, banging around the room.

'Merlin' Arthur groaned and he finally felt soft lips brush his forehead. That was until Merlin's cat jumped on his chest. 'Ewww get that cat off me' he yelled jumping up which dislodged the cat.

'Oi' Merlin hissed batting the cat away from the fish tank. 'Stop that. MOM! Snuggles is trying to eat the fish again!' Merlin shouted.

'Argh!' Arthur moaned diving under a pillow. Okay maybe he shouldn't have had that last pint. Or the other four before that but really, he was having a good time.

'Arthur please stop moaning. I've got to wait for Will to come out the shower before I can at least deal with a hungover prat' Merlin sighed. Honestly he was lying to himself if he didn't say this was quite adorable. Arthur pouted and Merlin smiled. 'You're a total prat for getting drunk' Merlin whispered, leaning down to kiss him.

Now this was what Arthur had been after for the past two hours of him moaning. Merlin had quite the control thing going on sometimes. Arthur always suspected that Merlin did it on purpose because it annoyed the hell out of Arthur. Other times he quite enjoyed it.

'Merlin come and cuddle' Arthur muttered trying to tug Merlin down. However Merlin resisted and tried to pull away. 'Merlin!' Arthur pleaded.

Merlin shook his head, and pulled himself out of Arthur's arms. 'I don't know if you've noticed but, Will is out the shower and I'm going' Merlin smiled.

Arthur groaned and leaned back. 'Of course you are' Arthur breathed. Why would Merlin want to stay and hold him when he had Will? Oh yeah he was his fucking boyfriend! Maybe that's why Merlin might spend his time with Arthur.

Will came down with just a towel around his waist. 'Shower's ready for you Merlin' Will announced, slapping Merlin on the back. Arthur glared at the man in front of him.

'Thanks, I hope you haven't used all the hot water' Merlin grinned grabbing a towel and walking out. Not even a kiss for his boyfriend.

'Hey Arthur' Will smirked. Arthur glared at him while taking a sip of coffee. 'Not talking to me, how petty. I wonder what Merlin would say if he knew' Will teased.

Arthur snapped at that. 'Leave Merlin out of this!' Arthur ordered. He was in no mood to do this.

'Why? You aren't jealous are you?' Will laughed, putting his feet on the coffee table.

'You know nothing about me. You know nothing about what is going on in my head' Arthur growled getting up. He wouldn't be responsible over hitting Will.

'No but I know what Merlin likes, what's going on inside his head. I know everything about him' Will laughed.

Arthur knew it was only to wind him up. But his insecurities was making it impossible to ignore him. Will was doing everything perfectly to get him in some form of trouble. 'You know nothing. Merlin is my boyfriend so back off!' Arthur hissed.

'Yeah shall we have a bet, who can fuck him in the most positions gets £100' Will gambled.

Arthur saw red and clenched his fist. Will's smug looking face was continuing to bug him. So deciding to fix the pretty boy's face, he swung a right hook at Will.

'Arghhhh!' Will yelled, clutching his nose.

With all the commotion, Hunith and Merlin rushed down. Merlin still soaking wet from the shower. They came down to see Arthur glaring at Will who was holding his bloody nose. 'Will! Oh dear come on lets get you cleaned up' Hunith comforted.

It left only Merlin and Arthur in the room alone. Any other time that would be alright, but not the way that Merlin was looking at Arthur now. 'What the hell did you do?' Merlin hissed, eyes blazing with anger.

'He insulted your honour. I wasn't going to stand there and let it happen was I?' Arthur shouted, before realizing that Will could hear every word. No he wasn't getting any further into this family thank you very much.

'Should I be thanking you and gushing after you?' Merlin asked, hands on his hips. 'Afterall you just hit my best friend since I was a child' Merlin cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

'Well he deserved it okay. You should have heard what he said Merlin! I wasn't going to let anyone talk about you like that. God I'm your boyfriend!' Arthur screamed.

'Well maybe Arthur, start acting like it. If you can't handle not being a petty jealous boyfriend you know where to go don't you?' Merlin yelled.

Arthur froze. Was he saying what he thought he was? 'Merlin?' Arthur breathed, scared at what he was saying.

'Just leave for a bit Arthur. Okay I can't handle you being like this. It's stupid' Merlin sighed, turning his back to him.

Arthur marched across the room and grabbed the boy's shoulder. 'Please Merlin, don't do this' Arthur begged.

Merlin sighed and held Arthur's hand. 'Arthur it's okay. I just need you to back off a little. Go and calm down so we can talk after Will has gone okay' Merlin whispered.

Arthur looked up at his with his blue eyes filled with tears. 'You're not breaking up with me are you?' Arthur questioned. He was praying to God that he wasn't.

Merlin shook his head and gave his boyfriend a hug. 'Just leave, I don't think it's good to have you two together' Merlin explained.

Arthur huffed angrily and nodded before walking out. Merlin was choosing Will over him again. He didn't make Will leave. Oh no! Arthur has to leave because he is the fucking bad guy.

* * *

Morgana was lounging across Gwen's bed. There was magazines, books and makeup all over the place. And oh chocolate. How could anyone forget the chocolate. Morgana certainly couldn't. Even though her slim figure was near enough stick thin. She could still stuff her face with chocolate.

'Hey Morg' Gwen smiled kissing her girlfriend's head as she was reading.

'You going to come out with me today?' Morgana asked.

'I can't I'm going out with Freya today' Gwen smiled.

'Oh thanks a lot. I thought you would want to spend some time with your girlfriend' Morgana snapped moodily.

Gwen sighed and shook her head at Morgana's petty attitude. 'Morgana I haven't seen her in yonks. Stop being jealous' Gwen reprimanded.

Morgana turned to look at Gwen sharply. 'It's not like there isn't no cause for it. She's been flirting with you ever since she got here' Morgana shouted.

'You're being absolutely childish Morgana. Stop your petty ways and grow up!' Gwen cried, brushing her hair.

'Grow up? Are you blind she's been all over you? Even Arthur has noticed Gwen. Even my pig headed unobservant brother noticed!' Morgana yelled.

'There is nothing to notice Morgana. You know that I love you' Gwen whispered. Morgana sighed feeling the fight leave her body then.

That was until Freya walked in. 'Everything alright in here Gwen?' she asked, smiling a bit too sweetly at Gwen for Morgana's liking. How could Gwen not notice that Freya's eyes was moving up her small frame.

'Fuck off bitch!' Morgana screamed going to slam the door on her.

Gwen was shocked and grabbed Morgana's wrist. 'Morgana what has gotten into you lately?' Gwen questioned, pulling her girlfriend away from her friend.

'She was looking all over you!' Morgana told her. This time she'd listen to her and Freya would be on the streets where she belonged.

'Morgana will you go! I can't believe you sometimes. Don't talk to me until you've calmed down' Gwen ordered, hands on hips.

Morgana stared between the smug looking Freya and Gwen. Knowing that she would never show anyone she was weak. She swiftly moved out the house and ran to her car.

_Meet in the pub A. _Was sent to her phone. Morgana couldn't agree more.

When Morgana walked through the doors, she spotted Arthur immediately. He was surrounded by his mates who looked up at her. 'How long has he been like this?' Morgana asked quietly.

Lancelot tutted and shook his head. 'Ever since about half an hour ago. He still hasn't recovered from last night' he told her. Arthur groaned and latched onto his sister.

'You tossers fuck off! I'm having a drink with my little sister. Now you know where to go. Crawl up your arse holes and die' Arthur dismissed.

Morgana raised her eyebrow but sat down anyway. There was a pint in front of her and she took a big gulp. 'Thanks' she hiccuped before bursting into tears.

'Me and Gwen's had an arguement' Morgana announced tearfully.

Arthur nodded back and ordered another shot. 'I know how you feel. Merlin said that I should leave him alone until Will's gone. Apparently we can't get on together. I'm not a fucking child!' Arthur hissed. That bastard Will! Good for nothing lanky pile o-

'She was so obviously flirting with her-'

'It was unbelievable about what he said-'

'I was the bad one. I tried to smash her fac-'

'Bet on our sex life! The bloody cheek of i-'

'She didn't believe me'

'He didn't believe me'

They talked over one another. When finished they looked at each other. 'How about another round of drinks. I'll pay' Arthur suggested raising his glass. Morgana smiled and nodded, passing him her now empty pint glass. Tonight they were going to get pissed and forget.

''Tweeellvveee o'cloccckk. Lassttt Roounndd' the bar man slurred. Arthur was having trouble seeing the bottom of his glass. Was it empty? Well it looked empty anyway. Morgana quickly offered him her glass. Damn he was out of almost £200 tonight. He was never paying for the drinks again.

'Arttthuuurrrr' Morgana groaned before giggling. 'Arthur your face is weird' she commented before laughing.

Arthur was highly amused as she slumped across the table. 'Ready Little Sis!' Arthur grinned and stumbled over to the bar. 'Two shots of vodka. 2 pints of beer and 2 wkds please' Arthur asked, handing over a random note. It looked like a £50 but that was impossible. The bar man took it anyway. Must have been £20.

Arthur carried the drinks over to his sister. 'Heyyy Morgggie' Arthur greeted slamming the tray on the table. They sloshed everywhere.

'You spilllled them silllly' she laughed, downing a wkd within minutes. 'No faiirrr Morgggie!' Arthur protested downing his.

'Shots!' Morgana shouted and grabbed one. 'One, Two, Three' she counted down and they both knocked them back.

'I win that round' Arthur coughed and grabbed his beer. 'Awww sommethinggg nicee to setttle dowwwnnn with sis' Arthur sighed. He blinked and looked at Morgana again. 'Morgggie! Morgggie! What have they done to you' he screamed, slapping her around the face. 'They have painted your nose blue!' he cried.

Morgana busted out laughing. 'No Arthur that was you. You grabbbed my nail vannissshh and paintteed' she gasped. Arthur roared with laughter and fell off his chair.

* * *

Both Gwen and Merlin was feeling really guilty about their arguments. 'Maybe we should stop for a drink' Gwen suggested, teeth chattering against the cold. Merlin nodded and past her his jacket. 'Thanks' she stuttered.

Apparently there was a rowdy bunch in tonight as it was very loud. Opening the door they came face to face with their own worst nightmare...

Arthur and Morgana was dancing on the tables.

'What in the hell of all that is holy are they doing?' Merlin breathed. Looking at the tables surrounding them, he saw they were full to the brim of empty glasses and bottles. Oh please don't let them all be theirs.

'I think it is called dancing Merlin' Gwen breathed.

Merlin shook his head and marched towards the bar. 'Glass of your finest whisky' he ordered. Gwen gaped at him but he shrugged. 'I need a stiff drink before I'm dealing with him like that' Merlin told her.

Gwen tutted and approached the table. Morgana spotted her and lept off the table. 'Arrttttiiieeee they're commminnnggg' she yelled and ran around the table.

'Morgggie! I, Artie will commmmeee foorr yoouuuu' he cried, before jumping in front of Gwen. 'Back beast! Back you monster!' he shouted, prodding her with an empty bottle.

'MERLIN!!!!' Gwen screamed as Arthur began to chase her.

Merlin just shook his head and watched them all.

'Ha that'll teach you to hurt my sister!' Arthur laughed. Merlin really knew it was time to intervene, he was quite sure that Arthur would fall and break something any minute now.

'Arthur! Come on mate lets get you home' Merlin suggested grabbing Arthur's arm.

'Oh Merlin! Merlin you're here' Arthur grinned slumping in Merlin's arms. 'I've been waiting for you' he slurred.

Merlin tried to turn his head away from the stench of alcohol. Honestly the man wreaked!

'Morgana come on now. You can play pirates afterwards' Gwen cajoled. Morgana shook her head and crossed her arms.

'I want Artie! Daddy never lets me play with Artie!' Morgana demanded.

Gwen sighed and pointed over to Arthur. 'Look he is over there. Now can we please go?' Gwen asked.

Morgana nodded and grabbed Gwen's hand. 'Yippee!!!' she squealed and stumbled over to the door.

* * *

Pulling up to the big house with Arthur nearly sitting on his lap; was very challenging to Merlin. 'Arthur come on we're home now' Merlin whispered, kissing Arthur's neck.

Arthur groaned and let himself be pulled out the car. Gwen was already half way to the door by then. 'Damn bitch help me with him!' Merlin ordered, trying to walk and hold Arthur up.

Gwen knocked on the door, Morgana firmly attached to her neck.

Uther answered it, wearing a stripy robe. He looked like he had only just gotten up. 'What is it?' he moaned, rubbing his tired eyes.

'Special delivery, one intoxicated daughter and one intoxicated son' Merlin announced. He was planning on leaving now.

'You're not leaving them with me. I don't want them, they're as drunk as a skunk' Uther cried.

'Daddy!' Morgana cried happily, falling into the front hall. Wow Morgna must be very drunk.

'We'll put them to bed for you' Gwen suggested picking Morgana up. Merlin agreed and pulled Arthur up.

'Hmm you smell like soap' Arthur breathed.

Merlin shook his head. 'Wish I could stay the same for you. You smell like a tramp!' he whined.

Arthur pouted and pulled Merlin's hips to his. 'That wasn't very nice' he sighed.

'Get into bed Arthur' Merlin muttered.

Arthur did so taking off his socks and shoes. Merlin was just about to leave when Arthur called to him.

'You aren't going to leave me like this are you?' he asked, eyebrow raised. Arthur had indeed made the bed go tent like. It was quite an impressive sight.

'No, I've left Will alone with Mother. Goodnight' Merlin whispered kissing Arthur's head.

'Stay' Arthur begged, Arthur's eyes watered and he seemed sober. 'Please don't leave Merlin' Arthur pleaded. Merlin could do nothing but come into bed.

[A/N: M version coming soon :) ]

* * *

'Hey' Freya greeted as Morgana and Gwen walked into the door. 'You alright Morgana you look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards' Freya smiled.

Morgana snarled and slammed the door. 'From now on you don't talk to me what so ever' Morgana hissed, curling up in a ball on Gwen's bed.

'Hey Girls, everything going okay?' Tom, Gwen's father, asked. He looked at Morgana concerned. 'Morgana are you feeling ill?' he frowned sitting on the bed.

Morgana nodded and Tom gave her a hug. 'Come on I think I've got some aspirin in the cupboard' Tom smiled. Morgana grinned and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

'What's the matter with Morgana?' Freya asked.

Gwen smiled sympathetically at the door. 'She got drunk with her brother' Gwen sighed, shaking her head fondly.

'I would never do that. I can hold my drink better' Freya boasted.

Gwen shrugged and grabbed Morgana's jacket, lifting it to her nose to smell. It smelled faintly of Morgana but mostly of sick. She grabbed a few of hers and Morgana's clothes and went to put them in the dirty washing bin.

'Yeah' Gwen looked up, only to find Freya in her face. 'What are you doing?' she gasped backing away.

'I still love you Gwen. I have never stopped loving you' Freya admitted pressing her lips to Gwen.

Gwen pushed her off. Everything that Morgana had said was true. She had been flirting with her ever since she got here. 'Freya! I'm happy with Morgana. I love her, I got over you ages ago' Gwen protested, moving as far away as possible.

'But how can you love her and not me?' she questioned.

Gwen sighed and shook her head. 'Because we just weren't meant to be. Me and Morgana are' Gwen tried to explain.

'No you're not. You love me Gwen. Why can't you see that?' Freya cried.

Gwen shrunk back, 'Freya I want you to go' Gwen instructed.

Freya's eyes watered with unshod tears. 'But Gwen I don't want to leave you' Freya whispered.

'Well tough because she wants you to go' Morgana stated, walking into the room. Although she had a hangover, she still looked impressive with her heels and sharp, narrow dangerous eyes.

'Stay with your parents. I can't let you stay here no more. I'm sorry' Gwen breathed.

'You're kicking me out onto the streets. My parents will never understand Gwen' she begged.

'I'll drop you off at the train station' Morgana smiled, grabbing Gwen's hand and pressing a soft kiss to the palm. She smiled evily at Freya.

* * *

'I should have gone to Will. It was so rude of me' Merlin babbled, twisting his shirt nervously.

Arthur sighed and leaned over to him. He pressed his lips to his, making sure to make it soft and tender. 'Shut Up Merlin' he grinned.

Merlin nodded and Arthur pulled the car into reverse. They had a very interesting night, and one that worked in Arthur's favour. It seemed Merlin was willing to do anything for Arthur's forgiveness. Something that Arthur exploited to the maximum.

Merlin smiled and rested his hand on Arthur's thigh. Arthur smiled back at him, making his way to Merlin's house. He was keeping his eyes on the road, not wanting to crash with such precious cargo on board. That was until Merlin moved his hand up, resting it between where his thigh met his hip. 'Merlin' he breathed, eyes fluttering shut. He narrowly missed hitting the kerb. 'Stop it' Arthur growled gripping Merlin's hand. Oh the blood that was rushing southwards at the moment.

'Why when it is so much more fun teasing you?' Merlin smiled, rubbing against Arthur's inner thigh. 'But you're right, mother will be waiting for us' Merlin nodded moving away.

'Are you fucking serious? You're going to let me go to your house hard?' Arthur asked outraged. Merlin laughed and nodded.

'Look come on Mother is going to be worrying sick' Merlin ushered Arthur. Arthur shook his head and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

'Hey Will, sorry about not coming back. Arthur really needed me' Merlin excused sitting down beside him.

Arthur nodded, moulding his shape to fit around Merlin's on the sofa. 'Yeah, I just needed Merlin with me' Arthur smirked.

Merlin rolled his eyes and gripped Arthur's bent leg. 'I'd say quite a lot of me' Merlin answered pressing his mouth to Arthur's. Arthur grinned and licked his Merlin's top lips.

'Excuse me, I'm just going to get my phone' Will said. Arthur grinned, glad that he had caused Will to leave the room.

'ARTHUR PENDRAGON! MERLIN EMRYS!' a voice shouted from the door. They both dived, trying to take cover somewhere.

'Arthur move she'll be fine with you. She loves you' Merlin hissed pushing Arthur away from behind the sofa.

Arthur rolled his eyes. 'Merlin move, she's your mother. I'm going to be dead' Arthur growled. Merlin shook his head and Arthur ran for the sofa and through a blanket over him. Pretending to be asleep from Merlin's mother. Thank God none of the guys from University could see him like this.

'Come out right now Merlin. Arthur I know you're not asleep! I can see your car on the drive. It wasn't there this morning. So reveal youself' Hunith ordered, absolutely furious.

Arthur winced and through the covers off. 'Hi Hunith, how are you this fine day?' he asked. He hoped the shouting wasn't going to continue because it still hurt after last night. And he'd been drugged up with paracetamol and aspirin!

'Don't give me that' she snapped. Arthur nodded and sat down on the sofa. Merlin came out behind it. 'Sit' she instructed. They did so and they stared at her. 'Now where the hell have you been? How could you be so stupid Arthur?' she yelled.

Arthur shook his head. 'I'm sorry, me and Merlin had a fight. I was really upset and Morgana was there; so we started to drink and then it went downhill' Arthur explained quickly. Hunith shook her head in disappointment.

'And what about you?' she asked Merlin, eyebrow raised. You could definately tell it was a family trait that was going on there.

'Arthur was really upset, I felt so guilty, so I stayed with him. I couldn't leave him like that could I mom?' Merlin sighed.

Hunith shook her head, her eyes softening slowly. 'My Darlings you should have said. I only knew because Uther telephoned me this morning. Very early in the morning may I add' she breathed.

Arthur and Merlin let out the breath that they had been holding. Phew! They had gotten out of that one then. 'We're just going to go upset. We need to talk' Arthur told her, grabbing onto Merlin's hand.

They climbed the steps, while Arthur pulled them into Merlin's small bedroom. 'I swear to God I hate you' he cursed, as he kissed Merlin's neck under that damn neckerchief. 'You left me hard and then kissed me like that' he breathed.

Merlin grinned and unbuckled Arthur's infuriating trousers. Oh don't worry, I'm glad you're still slick from this morning' Merlin chuckled pulling Arthur's trousers off. It seemed that today Arthur was going commando. 'Fuck!' Merlin whispered pressing a soft kiss to Arthur's hips.

'Merlin Christ! No foreplay! I just want you to fuck me Goddammit!' Arthur hissed.

Merlin nodded and reached into the draw where he kept all the condoms. He felt one but frowned. What was that in his draw? He pulled the condom out and on the packet there was a tiny note.

_Dear Twat, Have fun because he's going to be mine soon_

_Will_

He stared at it for a moment and then got up. 'Merlin!' Arthur hissed staring wide, pupils blown open. Noticing Merlin's expression he frowned. 'What is it Merlin?' Arthur asked, sitting up.

'That tossers out of this house now!' Merlin snarled, pulling on his trousers that Arthur had managed to sneak off him.

'Merlin what's happening?' Arthur questioned, copying his boyfriend's actions.

Storming into Will's room Merlin through the package on Will's bed. 'How fucking dare you! Get out of this house' Merlin ordered.

'What the hell Merlin? What have I done?' Will protested, putting his book to the side.

'Don't give me that Bull Shit. I know that you wrote that and you meant it for Arthur. You fucking bastard. I love Arthur with all my heart. I wish that I never had anything to do with you' Merlin spat out, eyes flaring with anger at he boy on the bed.

'Merlin, I'm sure we can talk it out. Why don't we have a little chat' Will suggested.

Arthur growled and grabbed Will by the T-Shirt. 'Pack your bags I'll pick you up at 2. Oh and you know what. I'm the only one that is allowed to fuck Merlin until he can't even remember his own name. Understood?' Arthur snarled, shaking Will slightly.

* * *

'Finally they're gone' Morgana breathed a sigh of relief. Arthur laughed wrapping an arm round his sister's shoulders.

'Well I don't know about you, but me and Morgana have to be somewhere' Gwen excused, dragging Morgana over to her car. Pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

'Yeah so do we' Arthur murmured pushing Merlin into his car, mouthing his way at Merlin's neck.

'God you're a vampire!' Merlin shouted, bucking up into Arthur.

* * *

Please Review and you shall get cookies. Plus tell me if you want that M version or not.

xoxo


	4. Sexual Harassment

**Thank you for the reviews. I loved them and sorry about the wait.**

**Moo - Thank you, I'm glad that you like my plot lines. :D X**

**Nukie - Glad that you like it :) x**

**DoubleMMia - You! God you are so annoying :D (This is the person who has kicked me up the arse and got me writing again.) Threatening me with your stories and your readers. Shame on you. And I know, you were reading it over my shoulder as I was writing it. Love a drunken Morgana and Arthur. And yes, Merlin and Gwen are like Husband/Wife to them already. Glad that you like. Now go and write some fanfiction now! Or I refuse to do anymore Morgana/Gwen scenes. I AM NOT BEING NASTY, SHE IS MY SISTER. :P XXX**

**Cleopatra's Snake - Yes an M version will be coming up soon. I don't know when but it will. I'll post the link onto here. So keep your eyes peeled folks :D x**

**That's all for now folks. Does not belong to me. Belongs to the BBC.**

**

* * *

**

**The boys are back in town**

'For god sake do not forget the passports' Merlin shouted at the top of his stairs.

'I'm not an invalid, I do know. MORGANA!' Arthur screamed.

Morgana who was helping Merlin get something to do on the flight flew downstairs. 'What?' she panted slightly out of breath.

Arthur held up one of his shirt, a red lipstick mark on the front. 'Why in the hell of it is a lipstick mark on my shirt?' he asked, an eyebrow raised that could put even Gauis to shame.

'How do you know it's me?' she shrugged, shaking her head at him.

'It was the one that you borrowed a week ago, saying that you wanted it for a rugby theme party. The one that you promised wouldn't be used in any sexual way what so ever' Arthur glared.

Morgana turned pink and her mouth turned into a O shape. 'Um what's that Hunith, you want me in the kitchen okay' Morgana shouted, looking to the door.

Arthur grabbed Morgana's wrist just as she was fleeing. 'Oh no, what did you do to my baby!' Arthur asked outraged. Really he had wore that shirt to the Rugby World Cup Final.

'We were talking about it and it sounded fun' she defended, her pout making him soften a little. Damn her for being his little sister! She could wrap him round her little finger.

'Please say it's not like it sounds. Christ Morgana! My rugby T-Shirt. Well I hope you enjoyed yourself' Arthur sighed. It was totally unbelievable. Arthur tutted and rummaged in the cupboard behind him. Where was those damn passports?

Merlin walked in there, a slight flush on his pale cheeks. 'Have you found them?' Merlin asked, standing beside Arthur.

Arthur winced and continued to search. Merlin grabbed a folder off the shelf. 'Take that as a no' Merlin grinned, pressing his mouth to the corner of Arthur's. 'I did tell you where they was' he smirked, seeing the look on Arthur's face.

'Of course' Arthur drawled, wrapping his arms around his young lover. 'Are you packed yet?' he asked quietly.

'Yep' Merlin breathed, as his mother came in along with Gwen.

'You aren't going just yet am you?' Hunith questioned. She would miss the pair of them stuffing their faces in her kitchen.

'Yeah we'll be back in a couple of weeks' Merlin reassured his mother. She had tears pouring down her face. Merlin sighed and hugged her tightly.

'Don't worry Hunith, I'll take care of him' Arthur comforted, hugging Gwen and Morgana quickly.

Hunith sighed and pulled Arthur to her for a hug. 'Just be careful dears, it isn't Britain' she advised them.

Merlin rolled his eyes and grabbed his luggage. 'That's the point Mom. It's the whole reason why we are going' Merlin laughed.

* * *

'Thank God we got seats next to each other' Arthur huffed, stuffing his case into the over head compartment. Merlin smiled as he waited for Arthur to sit down. It always made Merlin smile when Arthur tried to act posh.

When they had finally sat down, Arthur gripped onto his hand. 'You're not scared are you?' Merlin teased.

Arthur's expression scrunched up, as though the very thought was disgusting. 'Of course I'm not scared, Merlin' he drawled. 'I'm just impatient to go that's all' Arthur grinned, bouncing in his seat. Then Arthur got that look in his eye that always made Merlin nervous. 'Want to join the mile high club?' he suggested seductively.

Merlin felt his cheeks flood with blood. Arthur always did know what to say to make him blush so much. 'Jesus Christ Arthur! We haven't even left the ground yet' Merlin cursed. He began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. Why? Just why did he have the horny boyfriend? Not that he is complaining, it's just... annoying.

Some time after that the plane took off. 'You'll enjoy it Merlin. I'll make sure of that' Arthur winked. Merlin shook his head and returned to his book. Arthur sighed and brought Merlin's hand to his lips. Turning over slightly to expose his wrist. Arthur grinned and bit down on the skin gently.

'Arthur!' Merlin hissed, quickly taking his arm away from his blood sucking boyfriend. He looked around to see if anybody had noticed.

'Excuse me Sirs, but I'm afraid we've got a problem. We'll have to move you' a lady that worked for the airline told them. She was a young girl, around 25 with blue innocent eyes and blond hair. She was very small and petite.

So you could imagine her expression when Arthur refused. 'No! It's not our fault your company made a mistake. We are not moving just because of someone else' Arthur protested, grabbing Merlin's hand. The woman's eyes watered and she looked very nervous.

'I'm afraid that you have to Sir. We apologise for the inconvenience of it all. Truly we do' she stuttered. Arthur's gaze still remained hard.

'It's alright, I'll move seeing as I'm on the edge. Where do you want me to move to?' Merlin asked, trying to keep the peace. Sure he would miss Arthur, but if this carried on. Arthur would undoubtedly cause a scene. Something that wasn't good for the both of them.

Arthur huffed and gripped onto Merlin's hand more tightly. 'Arthur let go, I'll meet you when we get off' Merlin assured. Arthur grumbled for a bit until his grip of Merlin loosened. Fractionally.

'So where do you want me to sit?' Merlin asked, kindly. He knew it must be hard work for the girl. It was made harder by Arthur's child-like behaviour. Merlin could sympathise with her.

'If you could, it would be very helpful if you could sit by this old lady. I'm very thankful, Sir' she smiled, hesitantly. She was gesturing to a old woman in her mid 70's. Merlin bit back a sigh and sat down beside her. Just great! What a way to start a romantic holiday!

'Hello dear' she smiled, moving her small hand bag onto her lap. Merlin smiled and nodded at the woman politely.

'Would you like a sweet dear? It can be terrible when you take off' she asked. She was holding out some jelly babies for Merlin to have.

'Erm th-thanks' Merlin breathed. 'I think' he muttered, popping a jelly baby into his mouth. He didn't have the heart to tell her about that they were already in the air. 'So you going anywhere nice?' Merlin questioned, awkwardly.

'I'm going to Rome. I'm visiting my grandchildren. Here's a picture of them' she rambled onto Merlin. Merlin had the picture that she was showing him. It was two young kids playing on the beach.

'They're beautiful' Merlin smiled, wishing slightly that he could have that. But it was all worth it if he had Arthur.

'So where are you going? Anywhere nice?' she said.

Merlin nodded, a look of excitement returning to his eyes. 'Oh yes! Me and my boyfriend are going to Milan. Then we are going to sight see around Italy' I explained to her.

'Boyfriend? That's wonderful dear. Where is he?' she asked. Now that surprised Merlin. He would have thought with her age that she wouldn't accept it. After all many old people didn't accept them at all. It was just the period and customs that they were brought up in.

I pointed over to Arthur who was moving over slightly away from a pretty blonde. That immediately made Merlin smiled. He knew he could trust Arthur but it made him smile when he thought that he would never turn back.

'He's a good catch love!' she commented. She then began to look over Arthur. 'Strong arms, to hold you up dear isn't it?' she said, more to herself. Merlin blushed, a slight tinge working itself down his chest. 'Long fingers, I bet you enjoy that dear!' she noticed.

Merlin started to splutter on his breath. 'Excuse me! What!' he gasped out. There was no way he heard that correctly. I mean it just wasn't right was it?

A young woman, barely out of her teens came and sat down by me. She was dressed in a mini skirt and a low cut top. I groaned inwardly. Even though I was gay I could still appreciate a woman's body but... just not this one.

She was orange!

Literally orange. The sort of orange that shows you've put too much fake tan on. That was how orange this woman was. She even smelt like fake tan. Oh Lord have mercy!

'Hi I'm Katie' she introduced, smiling widely. She obviously liked what she saw. Pity I didn't.

'Arthur' I told her strained. Oh another 3 hours of this! How would I survive?

I looked over to Merlin, he was sitting with an old lady. He looked incredibly bored out of his mind. She handed him a picture and he almost snorted. The poor sod had to sit through that. She was probably showing him her grandchildren.

'You going to Italy?' she asked and I nodded.

'Erm yes, I'm guessing you are as well. Seeing as we are on the same flight' I said conversationally. I might as well, seeing as I was stuck here, with nowhere to go. Oh how I hated that assistant who split me and Merlin up. At least I would be with him.

She giggled like a little girl. Instantly annoying me, I would just have to try and not make her laugh. Especially with that insane giggling. She smiled flirtatiously at me and I winced. It looked like a bug had flew into her eye.

'What part of Italy are you going to?' she wondered, laying her hands on her stomach. I looked down and immediately regretted it. Her cleavage was hanging out of her top. I coughed embarressedly and looked out the window.

Again with that insane giggling. 'Opps! Excuse me' she bit her lip. I nodded and grimaced moving away from her. She had thankfully not noticed the movement on his part. 'They're always falling out' she told me. I did not want those mental images in my head. Thank you very much!

She was looking at me expectantly. Oh, what had she said? I dimly remember her asking me where I was going. Was that before or was it the right question. Well it was the only question I remembered. 'I'm going to Milan and then onto Rome' I answered her.

A huge smile widened on her face and I shrunk back. Please Lord no! It just wasn't possible. Life wasn't this unfair was it?

'Wow that's weird, so am I. What hotel you staying at?' she asked. I couldn't tell her I was staying at NH Jolly President Hotel. Or maybe I could, it was an expensive hotel, surely she wouldn't have enough money.

'Erm I- I- I can't remember' I stuttered, moving until I was squashed up against the window. She put a hand on my thigh. I took in a deep breath. 'Your hand is on me' I stated.

However she smirked, 'I'm glad you got the brains as well as the looks' she giggled. I grimaced, looking towards Merlin who was now reading the book I had distracted him from. 'It's a shame you can't remember' she mumbled, tracing my thigh upwards. 'I would have loved to come to your room, maybe have a bit of fun' she flirted.

Finally her hand had reached its destination. My crotch. 'I have a boyfriend!' I shouted, jumping up.

Everyone turned to stare at me. I could feel a blush start to rise up my neck. Merlin, the prat, looked very smug and raised an eyebrow at me. Unbelievable. I was getting harassed and my BOYFRIEND couldn't care less.

'Is there a problem Sir?' the air manager asked me. I felt my eyes bug out of their sockets.

'Is there a problem? Is there a problem! She's sexually harassing me!' I snapped. I heard Merlin scoff and I sent him a glare.

'Sir is there anything we can do for you?' the Manager questioned. I was this close from shooting myself.

'Yes there is. I want you to move this woman. Bring my boyfriend back to sit next to me so I'm not sexually harassed by a bloody orange!' I yelled. My face was going red, I could feel it. But come on!

'Arthur calm down' Merlin soothed, coming over to us. I instantly relaxed at his request. Which made me blush. I hadn't meant it like that. Not sexually anyway.

'Sir, I think you should sit down and stop causing a distraction. You can meet your boyfriend after the flight' he assured me.

I huffed and slumped back into my chair. This is what you get for not going business class. They did thankfully move the woman but that was not the point. I wanted Merlin sitting by me now!

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please, please review!**


	5. Warm Reception

**Hello everybody. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Lady Asteri:- I know, I hate girls who are like that. I had them in mind. :D**

**Emiliexox:- I'm glad you like it. I enjoyed pissing Freya and Will off so much. I think it was my favourite chapter to write. :)**

**DoubleMMia:- I hate your powers of persuasion. Oh that old woman. It really had to be done. Classic comedy gold with Merlin. I don't think I could have done it with Arthur. XD**

* * *

'Honestly Arthur, sexually harassing you? Got to be joking' Merlin muttered, collecting his luggage from the conveyor belt. Arthur turned to glare at his boyfriend. He still wasn't talking to him since the flight. That would teach Merlin not to believe him.

Merlin rolled his eyes, while waiting for Arthur's luggage as well. Arthur could be such a baby at times Merlin thought, scuffing his converse on the tiled floor. They had already been waiting half an hour for their luggage. That's why he hated airports and customs. And flying in general.

'Look if you want to make a complaint just do it already. Your sulking is annoying me' Merlin sighed, leaning into Arthur's shoulder. Arthur mumbled something incoherent and shrugged. 'There!' Merlin cried, pointing to Arthur's blue suitcase. Arthur jumped up and grabbed it, he too, eager to leave the airport.

The taxi they hauled was small and cramped. They were pressed against each other, near enough on each others lap. Oh and to top it all off, their luggage was also with them.

'Get your elbow off my spleen!'

'Get your knee out of my chest then!'

'When did you last have a haircut? It's itching my nose!'

'Arthur! Get your hands off. Seriously? In a cramped little taxi?'

'I have very little choice in where to put my hands. Why not have a little fun?'

'Unbelieveable! That's my arm, not yours!"

'Will you two keep it down? I'm the one driving here!' the heavy accented driver complained. Arthur and Merlin both turned to look up at the driver. They must look a right sight currently. They blushed and nodded their acceptance. Who'd have thought it? Shouted at by a taxi driver!

A&M 3

'Mr Pendragon? Your suite is almost ready. You may wait in the cafe if you like" the receptionist told the couple. Arthur sighed and nodded, he couldn't do anything about it.

"Come on, lets order a coffee" Merlin soothed, placing a comforting hand on Arthur's back. Arthur grumbled but allowed Merlin to lead him to the dining area.

"Cappuccino? And a black coffee please?" Merlin ordered, as Arthur sunk into his chair. The waitress nodded, smiling flirtatiously at Merlin. She had curves in all the right places, long brown hair and tanned skin. Merlin smiled back, pleasantly. "Coming right up" she beamed, swaying her hips as she turned.

"Disgusting" Arthur mumbled, shooting the waitress a glare.

"She was pleasant enough" Merlin tutted, before bringing Arthur's hand closer to him. "I love you" he smiled, kissing Arthur's palm. Heaven be damned if Arthur didn't melt a little there and then.

"What do you want to do after getting in?" Merlin asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well I could think of a few things" Arthur leered. Merlin rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sex was always on Arthur Pendragon's mind.

"No I was thinking more of sight seeing. Maybe we should take a drive?" Merlin suggested, accepting the warm coffee into his hands. "Thanks" he smiled up at the woman, she blushed heavily and winked at him. Merlin flustered, red instantly staining his cheeks.

Arthur growled, hands tightening their grip on his cup. He never could handle it when people looked at Merlin with even a hint of lust, it just wasn't in his nature. He looked around, seeing many women, old and young alike, looking Merlin up and down. It wouldn't be unnatural. The pair of them stuck out like a sore thumb. Arthur with his blond hair and blue eyes. Merlin with his dark hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He was just striking... beautiful. It was no wonder people stared at him.

"What's the matter? You're angry" Merlin stated, looking at Arthur in concern.

"Nothing. Just the people look like they want to strip you of your clothes and rape you" Arthur muttered angrily.

"Yeah! Like they stand a chance against you" Merlin snorted into his coffee.

Arthur glared and growled at his lover. "Mer_lin_! It's not funny!" he protested, pout coming out in force.

Merlin however just laughed and patted his cheek. "Whatever you say. Dear" he teased, smile lightening up his face.

Arthur glowered and took to ignoring him. The waitress, oblivious to Arthur's stress levels, came over. "Hey, I finish my shift soon, and I was wondering if you'd like me to show you around" she grinned. Merlin flushed and bit his lip.

"Thats it! No you can't show him around! Back off hoe!" Arthur yelled at the waitress. She and everybody else in that cafe turned around and stared at him. "And that goes for anyone else. Merlin is my boyfriend!" Arthur growled, before bringing Merlin in for a heavy kiss.

A&M 3

"Morning sleeping beauty! Rise and Shine!" Morgana screamed down the phone. Arthur groaned and passed it over to Merlin. "Arthur! Merlin pass him back on" Morgana ordered. Merlin sighed and did what she asked.

"What is it you want?" Arthur snaps, because really 8 o'clock in the morning is an insane time to get up. No wonder this woman got up at this time then.

"Did I wake you up? You do realise it's really late" Morgana reminded him. Arthur groaned, this was way too much in the morning.

"What are you talking about woman, it's 8 o'clock. Hang up and leave me sleep!" Arthur ordered, eyes closing.

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON! IT'S 9 O'CLOCK! GET UP AND GET MERLIN BREAKFAST IN BED!" Morgana demanded down the phone. Merlin snorted and murmured in agreement.

"Shut up Merlin! And as for you, where the hell is Gwen? She's supposed to be yelling at you right about now" Arthur smirked. As soon as he had said that they heard a moan and a cry called out in pleasure. Oh sweet mother of Jesus!

"I'm afraid she's not in her right mind at the minute. After all your t-shirt provided us with a night full of fantasies. As I was saying, you have lots to see. So get going. Love ya. Bye" Morgana hung up. Arthur stared at the phone in his hands. There was no way in his right mind that he would get up because of her.

"Arthur... please... get some food" Merlin moaned.

Merlin on the other hand...

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you hated it or not. Or just review :)**


	6. Holiday Disaster

**Holiday Disaster**

"Merlin I'm bored" Arthur puffed out, lying in the sun with Merlin standing before him. It was really really very hot today. All Arthur wanted to do was have a siesta. Wait. That was Spanish. Darn it! "Merlin did you here me? I'm bored!" Arthur huffed.

"Arthur I heard you the last 50 times. I get it you're bored!" Merlin rolled his eyes. He continued to study the Leaning Tower Of Pisa. Honestly, he wondered why Arthur even came on these sight seeing trips.

"Well I say it 51 times. I. AM. BORED" Arthur snapped. Merlin just shook his head and continued to stare at the famous piece of architecture. "Are you honestly saying that piece of old stone is better looking than me" Arthur growled.

Merlin stared at him. Arthur indeed looked amazingly mouth watering. He was lying on the grass, sun in his eyes. His shirt had ridden up to show the hair running down into his boxers. His hair was blonder than he'd ever seen it before. The sun rays reflecting off it perfectly. Maybe he shouldn't be here. Maybe they should find somewhere more private.

"I think I've seen enough. Why don't we go somewhere er...a bit more alone" Merlin suggested, gulping slightly.

Arthur smirked up at Merlin. "But isn't the historical tour of Pompeii starting at 1 o'clock. It's half 12 now" Arthur sighed, mockingly. Arthur knew what he meant, he just liked to tease him that's all.

Merlin blushed, and looked at the floor. "Arthur! Please we really need to find somewhere quiet" Merlin begged, almost clutching onto Arthur's shirt.

"Alright" Arthur agreed, holding Merlin up slightly. "Let me think of where to go" Arthur breathed into Merlin's ear. Merlin sighed, pressing himself against Arthur. "Merlin stop it! We don't want the police arresting us for public indecency" Arthur hissed.

Merlin pouted and Arthur growled, grabbing Merlin's hand and dragging him down many back alleys. Merlin grinned, pressing a kiss to Arthur's neck. "Please Arthur" he begged, letting a hand slip down Arthur's trousers.

"God Merlin!" Arthur breathed, leaning on the wall to steady himself. "If we get lost I'm blaming you" Arthur moaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

Merlin chuckled and stopped them, pressing Arthur against the wall with one hand. "Oh believe me, you'll love it" Merlin smirked, kissing Arthur harshly. Arthur groaned pressing himself against Merlin.

"Where is the hotel?" Arthur whispered, teeth bleeding slightly from Merlin's teeth.

"I don't know. We're lost remember?" he teased, as his hand lifted Arthur's t-shirt up to his chin. He started to nibbled and suck on Arthur's side, where he was most ticklish.

"Ahhh! Merlin!" Arthur moaned, grabbing Merlin's hair tightly. Merlin moaned as well, the vibrations making Arthur squirm.

However Arthur decided enough was enough, he grabbed Merlin's neck and switched their positions. "Hello baby" he laughed, kissing Merlin's delicious neck. "I've looked at these all day. I've seen others looking as well. How does that make you feel? People. Looking. At. The. Marks. I'VE. Made" Arthur growled, driving his point home with each twist of his hand that was now on Merlin's dick.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin pleaded, arching up into his warm lover.

"Ah ah Merlin. You have to tell me" Arthur ordered, pulling away to stare at Merlin in the eye. Merlin looked so sexy. His hair was dishevelled, his shirt had a few buttons missing, mouth all swollen and his eyes were wide and near black.

"It makes me feel so turned on. To know that one look and people would know that I'm yours" Merlin gasped, eyes shut tight.

Arthur grinned and got down onto his knees. The hard stone cutting into his knees that wasn't covered by his shorts. However he couldn't careless. He unbuttoned Merlin's similar pair of shorts (courtesy of Morgana of course. Who would give a couple matching holiday shorts?) Slipping them down to Merlin's bony ankles and he delved into the heaven that was Merlin.

Merlin bit down on his hand to stop him moaning too loud. "God Arthur! You're so warm!" Merlin cried out.

Arthur grinned round his mouthful. He sure knew how to give Merlin head that was for sure!

Yet before they could both have the best orgasm of their lives, a cough interrupted them.

"Excuse me gentlemen? You should come with me."

Both Merlin and Arthur simultaneously looked up at the man. No scratch that. Police officers.

"Oh Shit!..."

* * *

"Do you think they're alright?" Gwen asked in a small voice, curling up to Morgana. Morgana just smiled at her, stroking her cat Coco lazily.

"Gwen, sweetest Gwen. My brother and his boyfriend are just fine. Lets not worry about them" Morgana soothed, placing a kiss on Gwen's forehead.

Gwen nodded and smiled back at her beautiful girlfriend. "You really want them to get married, don't you?" Gwen chuckled.

Morgana grinned wickedly. "Of course Gwen, it would be so much fun planning a weddings. Plus I love Merlin, he is just so adorable" Morgana squealed.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Morgana you just sounded like a fan girl!" Gwen complained, ducking the pillow that was aimed for her head. Morgana could be so predictable sometimes.

"I did not! Plus you think he is as adorable as me" Morgana protested, sitting up quickly.

"Well don't you think the 'Congratulations on your marriage' was a bit too far. I mean Arthur blushed right from his ears to his toes. Literally, he was wearing sandals!" Gwen giggled.

"Don't be ridiculous Gwen. I've still got some things up my sleeves don't you worry" Morgana smirked. Gwen jumped onto her and began tickling her. "Gwen! Stop. Please!" Morgana squeaked.

"Alright, promise me you won't meddle with people's relationship" Gwen whispered, face inches apart from Morgana's.

Morgana smiled and nodded. "Course baby" she laughed, closing the distance between them. Morgana could feel Gwen smile into the kiss.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

"Leave it Gwen!" Morgana breathed, pushing the student's hair back. Gwen chuckled and it eventually stopped ringing.

RING RING RING RING

"Morgana I think someone wants our attention" Gwen moaned.

"Gwen I haven't felt some loving since like a week ago!" Morgana protested, a hand slipping under Gwen's skirt.

RiNg RiNg R-

"What!" Morgana screamed down the phone.

* * *

"What!"

Arthur winced down his side of the phone. He really didn't want to be doing this. But Merlin's frightened doe like eyes convinced him. So he sighed and took a deep breath.

"Morgana I need your help" Arthur begged.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Morgana snapped down the phone.

"Me and Merlin is in a spot of trouble" Arthur admitted.

"I can't help you! I was just about to have amazing sex with my girlfriend" Morgana moaned.

"I don't care about your sex life Morgana! I'm about to be locked up in jail in a foreign country" Arthur hissed. Merlin shot him a worrying look.

"Put Merlin on the phone Arthur" Gwen instructed, suddenly on the phone. Arthur sighed and did what she asked.

"Hello Merlin? Is that you?" Gwen's tentative voice asked.

"Yeah it's me Gwen. Are you okay?" Merlin questioned. Arthur shot him a dirty look.

"Yeah are you? Merlin what happened? What do you want us to do?" Gwen wondered.

"Can you give them our bank details. Morgana's got them in her draws somewhere. We need to pay the fine" Merlin explained.

"Of course Merlin. What was you doing?" Gwen exclaimed.

"Nothing that can be repeated over the phone. Lets just put it like that" Merlin grinned.

Arthur grabbed the phone off him. "Apparently, public sex is just as bad over here as it is in the UK" Arthur chuckled.

The police officer just shot them both a nasty glare. However he did accept the bank details and released Arthur and Merlin without delay.

"Bloody foreigners!" they heard him whisper on their way out. They started laughing until their sides were hurting.

"Lets continue this back at the hotel" Merlin suggested, winking at Arthur.

"Subtle Merlin. Real subtle" Arthur drawled but allowed himself to be dragged back to the hotel.

* * *

So what do you think of that? Please review! Love you lots xxx


	7. A Decision Can Cause Many Changes

"Well I'm sorry Merlin! But I have no other choice but to accept the job" Arthur yelled. They were in his father's living room; no doubt his father was smirking for causing this trouble. Arthur had just accepted the job off his father to become a Supervisor of the UK brand in his PR Company.

"So you had no choice but for us to be separated by miles because of your bloody father!" Merlin hissed. He had tears running down his face. He quickly wiped them off with his jumper sleeve.

"Merlin, please baby, don't cry. I won't be gone for that long. Anyway, I know you wanted to go to University up in Norfolk. Just think of it as me testing it out" Arthur soothed, grabbing onto Merlin's hand. Honestly he didn't want to go up to Norfolk on his own without Merlin.

"A whole YEAR Arthur!" Merlin shouted. He shook Arthur's comforting hands off. "I don't care and no I refuse to look at it like that. For God's Sake Arthur. You expect me to look at it like you're testing it out! You won't even be at University! Remember! Your father has given you a job!" Merlin screamed.

"Merlin I had to accept the job. I weren't getting any offers from other companies in the area. You know we need the money to buy our own place. I really DIDN'T have a choice" Arthur pointed out. Merlin just growled and angrily threw his arms in the air. Really! What was his prat of a boyfriend thinking?

"Arthur! I seriously want to smack you at the minute. You were only on the lookout for a couple of months. Jeez! It doesn't just come like that. I love you Arthur but it is ridiculous. How do you expect us to live miles apart for a flipping year!" Merlin protested. Arthur sighed and flopped onto the sofa.

"Look Merlin, we can visit each other. This is your last year. I know this will be difficult. But we'll get through it, we always do. I love you Merlin and you know I would do anything for you. Including gathering enough money to buy us a flat. You know I don't want this Mer" Arthur whispered, pulling Merlin towards him. He caught the lanky boy and hugged the thin frame.

"I don't want to lose you over something like miles" Merlin muttered.

Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin's nose. "Love, they have things like phones and Skype. We won't always be alone and away from each other. Just until it's the right time. Then we can move to anywhere you want. I'm serious; you can choose any part of the world to live. Promise" Arthur promised, kissing Merlin's neck.

"Fine. It's getting late, I'm going to head home" Merlin excused, getting up. Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled him back. "Arthur! I have to leave. Let go of me!" Merlin shouted. Arthur did so as though burned. Merlin scrambled towards the door and slammed it behind him. Arthur was left gaping after his retreating boyfriend.

* * *

"I heard you and Merlin last night" Morgana stated, leaning across the table in front of them. They were at the top of their father's business tower. Arthur was there waiting to talk more about this job opportunity, while Morgana was there to ask for Uther to take her shopping. Which she knew he would decline but would give her a load of money instead.

"I'm not surprised. The whole of England should have heard it. No doubt Uther is proud of himself" Arthur sighed, shaking his blonde head. He ran a hand through his hair and looked sadly at Morgana. "Merlin is really angry with me. He wouldn't even let me cuddle him" Arthur admitted quietly.

"Arthur it's like you said. He's just angry. Don't take it personally. The Merlin I know would never have rejected you" Morgana soothed. Last night had been weird. Merlin and Arthur never properly argued. Never shouted and screamed at each other. Whatever Uther had told him must have been catastrophic.

"Do you know why he is so angry at me? Bloody Uther! He practically forced me into a job that has forced me hundreds of miles from Merlin" Arthur growled. Morgana shook her head and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hush! Come on, if Uther sees you like this. He's won, now straighten up and pretend like you don't care" Morgana instructed, getting up. Shopping could wait until tomorrow. Making sure her brother didn't loose the best thing that had happened to him was more important.

"We need the money Morgana, I hate spending every single minute in that house knowing he is there. Morgana do you understand why I'm doing this?" Arthur asked.

Morgana looked down at him. He looked so vulnerable, begging her with his big blue eyes to understand. Morgana nodded, and sent him a small smile. "I've got to go, I'll see you tonight" Morgana winced, kissing the top of his head. Arthur sighed and nodded letting her go.

* * *

"Hey Gwen, I've got your dad a glass of sherry" Morgana smiled, dancing to the music. It was the annual Pendragon Christmas Party. They had all of Uther's business partners. Gwen and Merlin's family and other relatives.

Merlin and Arthur were sitting in a corner. They looked all like a couple and in love. However they weren't talking. Morgana and now Gwen was here, were dancing with each other to some Christmas music. They were giggling and looked slightly tipsy.

"Love, when are you going to talk to me?" Arthur sighed.

"I am talking to you Arthur" Merlin muttered.

"What have you said in the last five minutes to me?" Arthur asked.

"I'm going to get another drink, do you fancy one?" Merlin wondered. Arthur sighed and nodded, allowing Merlin to abandon this conversation.

"Still arguing love?" Hunith questioned, coming over to sit beside Arthur. Arthur just shrugged, and shook his head.

"He is mad at me. Even though he says he's not. He is, I can tell and so can everyone else at this stupid party" Arthur mumbled. He was very much in need of a beer.

"It'll work itself out son, you'll see. Merlin loves you, definitely" Hunith soothed, patting his knee. "Besides, we both know Merlin can't be angry at someone for more than a couple of days" she chuckled, kissing his cheek.

Arthur smiled and nodded at her explanation. "Thank you Hunith, at least you can understand me. I just hope you are right. Merlin can't stay angry at me forever" Arthur sighed, truly depressed. Hunith squeezed his shoulder and went to talk to Gaius.

* * *

"Merlin? Your mom let me in" Arthur called, shrugging off his coat. It was absolutely freezing outside tonight.

"In here Arthur" he heard his boyfriend call. It seemed that Merlin was in a good mood. Which meant no arguing for Arthur. Maybe a massage would help things out?

Arthur entered the living room from which Merlin's voice was coming from. Merlin was sitting there, a book about Arthurian history on his lap. Merlin was wrapped in a blanket that Arthur became jealous of. He tugged it over his own legs and lay down on the couch.

"Hey! That was my blanket" Merlin protested, shifting his legs to make room for Arthur.

Arthur just laughed and looked at the book in Merlin's hands. "I thought I told you not to read any of that crap" Arthur scoffed.

"It's not crap, it's very interesting. It definitely requires more brain cells than you've got to understand it" Merlin huffed, sitting back. Arthur grinned and pulled him down beside him. "Besides did you know that it was rumoured that King Arthur had an intense romantic relationship with his court sorcerer, Merlin" Merlin pointed out.

Arthur laughed and shook his head at Merlin. "Yeah right, remember he married Guinevere and had children and that rubbish" Arthur muttered, eyes closing.

Merlin glared at him before laying his head on Arthur's stomach. "It is not. Maybe they married so Merlin and Arthur could have a relationship. Or maybe it's because he had to have an heir and he married his friend Guinevere because he had to. Then after that he continued to have a romantic relationship with Merlin" Merlin pointed out.

Arthur laughed and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "Of course whatever you say" he shrugged, accepting a cup of tea off Hunith. He rested his hand on top of Merlin's hips.

"COLD!" Merlin squealed, squirming in Arthur's lap. "Get off!" Merlin insisted, pushing Arthur away. He pulled his shirt down, hoping to regain some heat. Arthur just chuckled at Merlin's confronted look. He loved winding his boyfriend up.

"Come here" Arthur smiled, pulling Merlin down so he was lying on his chest. Merlin sighed happily, laying a hand on Arthur's chest. Arthur smiled and lazily moved his hand up and down Merlin's back. "I love you" Arthur mumbled, blushing slightly.

"I love you too" Merlin replied. Slipping a hand under Arthur's t-shirt so he could mess with the hair on Arthur's chest. "When are you going to Norfolk?" Merlin mumbled.

Arthur's hand stilled on Merlin's back. "In a couple of weeks" he said warily. Merlin went stiff in his arms. Oh dear!

"A couple of weeks?" he gasped sitting up. Arthur nodded, looking depressed. "When were you going to tell me? Was you going to leave me in bed one morning and swan off?" Merlin shouted.

"Don't be such an idiot! Of course I wouldn't do that" Arthur argued. He knew this wouldn't end well.

"Yeah I'm being the idiot. How could you do that to me! What am I going to do after you're gone?" Merlin asked. Arthur went to reach for him but Merlin shoved him. Arthur landed heavily on the sofa.

"Merlin! What is wrong with you? I told you I'll be talking to you everyday" Arthur assured standing back up.

"Everyday Arthur? What about Daddy's work? Aren't you meant to be sucking up to him you prat! He fucking walks all over you!" Merlin screamed. Arthur growled and punched him around the jaw.

"I am so sorry Merlin" Arthur gasped, grabbing onto his arms. Merlin shook his head, stepping away from Arthur. "I didn't mean to hit you" Arthur protested.

"But you did. Just go Arthur it's over" Merlin whispered, holding his bleeding lip.

"Merlin. Please!" Arthur begged, trying to keep a grip of the skinny man.

"Listen to me carefully Arthur, FUCK OFF!" Merlin yelled, turning away from him. He finally heard the front door slam shut.

* * *

"You spend your last day here drinking in a bar" Morgana growled, Gwen at her shoulder. Arthur looked up at the voice, his vision was slightly blurry.

"What do you care Morgana?" Arthur retorted, motioning toward the barman.

"You fill that at your own peril!" Morgana warned him, the barman gulped and quickly walked away. Morgana shook her head and looked at her brother. He didn't look like he hadn't shaved for a week, his hair was greasy and his skin waxy. And if she was going to be brutally honest, he stunk!

"You can't do this to yourself Arthur. You'll end up in hospital" Gwen sighed, pushing away the remainders of Arthur's glasses.

Arthur just shrugged and reached over the bar to get the bottle of scotch. "Maybe that's the best place for me" he mumbled, drinking straight from the bottle.

"Nobody thinks that" Gwen assured, taking the bottle away. Arthur tried to grab it but nearly fell off his chair.

"You're a mess Arthur! No wonder Merlin won't look twice at you now! When was the last time you washed? Or had a shave? Jesus Arthur you look like a tramp!" Morgana shouted, ignoring Gwen's look of shock.

"Oh yeah Morgana? What do you know hey? You've got your perfect life! What have I got? A job that destroyed my life" Arthur moaned, resting his head on the bar.

"Well what the hell are you going to do about it Arthur? Sit here and drink yourself to death?" Morgana snapped. Arthur just stared blankly at her. Morgana sighed, her eyes softening. She came to sit beside him. "Come back to our place, get cleaned up and I'm sure Gwen will cook you something brilliant" Morgana suggested.

Arthur looked up at her with teary eyes. "Okay" he nodded, getting up. He wobbled for a bit until Gwen grabbed him. Arthur closed his eyes and it looked like he was going to sleep. "Let's go" he murmured, leaning on Morgana and Gwen for support.

After having something to eat, a shower and a shave, Arthur was allowed to sit on the sofa by Gwen. "Thank you for taking me in, all my stuff has been sent to the apartment in Norfolk" Arthur smiled softly. Gwen patted his leg sympathetically and kissed his head goodnight.

"Things don't have to end like this Arthur" Morgana mumbled, coming to sit by him. Arthur sighed and rested his head on her lap.

"I attacked him Morgana. Nothing can ever be the same" Arthur shook his head. Morgana ran her hand through his hair. He purred lightly, making Morgana giggle. "I don't know how I'll cope without him Morgana" Arthur breathed.

"He's still living with him mom Arthur. And it's not too late for a night time visit" Morgana tried to persuade.

"No Morgana, he never wants to see me again. And I can understand why" Arthur nodded, closing his eyes. He could see what he did every time he closed them.

"He does want to see you again Arthur. He's been terrible without you" Morgana sighed. Arthur shook his head and kissed her hand. "You don't have to go" Morgana murmured.

"Yes I do Morgana. You know that I need this job" Arthur smiled. Truthfully he didn't want to leave his little sister. Arthur knew how Morgana was really. She was still just getting used to the fact that maybe she wasn't excepted with Uther that Uther made out.

"I'll miss you, and so will Gwen and Lance and Gaius and Hunith" Morgana cried. Arthur sighed and sat up.

"Little sis, I'll always be here for you. The distance doesn't matter, stop crying. You're making me feel worse" Arthur told her, wiping away her tears.

"Please don't go!" Morgana begged, hugging Arthur tightly.

"Morgana I will miss you too" he promised, kissing her head. Morgana sniffled and buried her face into his neck. "My little sister" he breathed, closing his eyes.

* * *

It was a few months later that Arthur received a call off his sister. "Hello Morgana" he greeted, eating some Chinese food from yesterday. He was glad she couldn't see.

"How are you doing?" she asked. Arthur frowned, she seemed annoyingly nervous, like something had happened.

"What is it Morgana?" he questioned, putting down his Chinese. He knew that if she was hesitant to call him, then something had happened.

"It's nothing. I was just wondering how you was. Not eating out of takeaways are you?" Morgana told him. Arthur looked hesitantly at the tin in front of him.

"Of course not! I can cook Morgana" Arthur scoffed, beginning to clean up his apartment. Morgana chuckled and didn't reply.

"Morgana why have you really phoned me? I haven't got the time to play your game" Arthur growled, throwing away some ready made meals packaging.

"It's Merlin" Morgana whispered.

Arthur stopped breathing. His chest contracted and he had to sit down quickly. "Is he okay? What's wrong with him? Morgana answer me!" Arthur demanded.

"He's coming down tomorrow… with his boyfriend" Morgana informed him. This time Arthur was sure his vision blurred. "What?" he gasped.

"He's going to be at Norfolk University looking around" Morgana explained, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Who? Who is he Morgana?" Arthur growled down the phone. He wanted to know who had the pleasure of trailing their hands up and down Merlin as he shook.

"It's a guy called Liam" Morgana sighed, sounding displeased.

"Why did you tell me that Morgana? We've both moved on! I don't want to know!" Arthur shouted, slamming the phone down. He growled and rifled through his cupboards, looking for the bottle of vodka he kept for these occasions.

How dare Merlin just go off with someone so soon after him! Who cares what he said to Morgana, he hadn't moved on. He didn't think he could, Merlin had meant everything to him. Obviously the feeling wasn't mutual. Arthur took a long swig from the bottle.

The phone rung again and he knew it was Morgana. She was checking that he wasn't drinking himself into a stupor. Boy was she psychic. It wouldn't stop him anyway. His sister was miles away. Anyway he had a bottle to empty. Arthur was sure he had another bottle left by his bed. Bring on unconsciousness.

* * *

"Mr Pendragon, welcome to Norfolk University. I'm so glad you could come on short notice" the Head of the University greeted, shaking Arthur's hand. Arthur smiled tightly, feeling his head ringing with the hangover. Thank god for sunglasses.

"It was a pleasure, I take it you want me to run through your performing arts student. See which ones could go on our books" Arthur nodded, running a hand through his hair. He would never drink again. He promised.

While walking around campus, a cigarette in one hand and a strong coffee in another, he heard a voice call him from behind.

Merlin was looking hesitantly at Arthur. Arthur wasn't sure what to do, greet him or walk away. What did Merlin want him to do? He whipped his glasses off and stared at Merlin.

Suddenly a man came and wrapped his arms around Merlin. Arthur bristled but nodded steadily at Merlin before walking off. He hated seeing someone else's hand on Merlin. He looked at his watch. Shit he had a meeting with the students in 5 minutes. It was on the other side of campus. Taking a last swig of coffee and stubbing his cigarette out, he began to run.

While running he bumped into a hard body. Grunting he fell backwards, the person landing heavily on his chest. Arthur looked up to see Merlin's blue eyes staring down at him. All of the oxygen in Arthur left him in that second.

"I believe this is how we met the first time" Merlin smiled, getting up.

"I do remember it was me falling on you" Arthur grinned, brushing himself down.

Merlin nodded and looked him up and down. Arthur did the same to Merlin. "You look skinnier, you haven't been eating" Arthur commented, raising an eyebrow.

"I could say the same for you, you look shit" Merlin told him. To be fair Arthur knew he had looked much worse. Morgana could testify that. Which it was something she would probably love to do.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked. "I'm looking around the Uni, you know for later?" Merlin grimaced. Arthur nodded, looking down to the floor sadly.

"Hey Mer… oh hello" someone greeted. It must be Merlin's boyfriend. He had dark hair that curled slightly behind the ear, a large build and bright green eyes.

Arthur nodded in greeting, not trusting himself to say a word. "Liam, this is Arthur. Arthur this is Liam" Merlin introduced. Liam held out his hand. Interesting, Liam seemingly didn't know who he was. Arthur took it, though it felt like he was swallowing a bitter pill. This guy could call Merlin his boyfriend, Arthur couldn't.

"I have to go, I have meetings to go over with some Performing Art students" Arthur muttered, quickly walking past them. Once he was clear of them, he leant against the wall and sighed heavily. That was the worst thing ever.

* * *

Arthur was sipping coffee in his favourite coffee shop when he heard a cough from above him. He looked up from his newspaper to see Merlin, standing there awkwardly. Arthur gaped as the light flooded behind Merlin. He looked like an angel.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he wondered, motioning to the chair opposite. Arthur gulped and shook his head. Merlin smiled and sat down opposite Arthur. Arthur quickly returned to the paper. He didn't want to look at temptation.

"So how have you been?" Merlin asked, sipping from his coffee. Arthur jerks up to look in his eyes, warily.

"I'm fine Merlin, has Morgana sent you up here by any chance?" Arthur growled, not wanting to be here. It just wasn't fair, he wanted to die lonely in peace.

"No, Morgana didn't know I was coming until a few days ago" Merlin rolled his eyes, eager to watch Arthur.

"Hmm! For once Morgana isn't up to something" Arthur mumbled, returning back to his paper. It really did hurt to see Merlin in front of him, yet he was so out of reach.

"You're right, she's been quiet for a while" Merlin grinned, thinking fondly of his friend. Merlin looked anxiously at his past love, waiting for him to say something. "You can talk to me you know" Merlin whispered.

"What would you have me say Merlin? Do you want me to say that I'm moving on? Because I'm not, I'm not fine with anything" Arthur snapped, folding his paper up and draining his coffee.

"Arthur please don't go" Merlin begged. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut. On instinct he felt himself turn to Merlin. But he shook his head, he couldn't do this anymore.

Watching Arthur leave was like watching the stars fall out of the sky and crash and burn. It was like a mighty hole was just created in the middle of his chest. Arthur never walked away from him, never just gave up on anything. Merlin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Liam. Sighing he answered it. "I'll be right there" he assured his new lover, all the while watching the last one cross the street.

* * *

Arthur was sitting at his desk, filling out some form or another. He really didn't know. It was just some stupid work thing. Oh we wished he could be out in the glorious sun shining through the windows. It was making the room stifling.

He loosened his tie, and undid the top couple of buttons. Then he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Maybe at least now he'd feel a bit cooler.

"Excuse me Mr Pendragon, you have a visitor to see you" his receptionist shrill voice filled the room.

"Lets save them from your shrill voice, er… thank you Miss Williams" Arthur muttered through the comm. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. It looked like paper work would have to wait.

"Hmm! At least I know what you look like underneath that shirt" a voice said above him. Arthur's head whip up to see Merlin smirking and Miss Williams gaping at them both.

"That will be all Miss Williams" Arthur growled, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. She nodded and scurried into her office. Probably going to tell everyone that he was some gay hunk or something. "Merlin! What you say that for?" Arthur demanded.

"Relax Arthur it was fun" Merlin laughed, sitting down in the chair opposite. Heaven be damned if Arthur didn't get slightly hard then.

Merlin was dressed in shorts from their holiday together, a white top and flip flops. His pale skin was beautifully portrayed in this outfit. "Merlin you should leave, I don't want to have to jump you over my desk" Arthur growled, opening the windows even further.

"I wouldn't complain" Merlin smiled, pressing a finger to his mouth. Arthur's eyes lingered at the action.

"Shit" Arthur cursed, as Arthur's finger slipped on a pair of scissors he was using.

Merlin came round the side and held his hand. "Where's your first aid box?" Merlin

asked, looking at the wound. Arthur pointed to the shelf by the window. "Very available Arthur" Merlin rolled his eyes.

Arthur just shrugged and winced as Merlin pressed a alcoholic wipe to the wound. Merlin laughed and shook his head. "It hurt!" Arthur protested, enjoying the feel of Merlin's hand on his.

"Only you could hurt yourself on scissors" Merlin muttered, wrapping his finger up. Merlin looked up at Arthur's blue eyes.

"Thanks Merlin, I really appreciate the love" Arthur mumbled, blushing slightly. Merlin chuckled before pressing his lips to Arthur's. Arthur groaned, and pressed back. He pulled back and rested his head on Merlin's. "Merlin" he breathed.

Merlin grinned and pressed Arthur against the wall. Arthur moaned and gripped onto Merlin's hips. Arthur nipped on Merlin's lip, making Merlin gasp. "Fuck Arthur" he breathed, pressing himself against Arthur.

Arthur gripped Merlin's hair, pulling back slightly to bite on his neck. Arthur growled when Merlin pressed his erection against his. "Please Merlin, god let me fuck you. Let me be buried so deep in you that we both forget our names" Arthur begged.

Merlin gasped and pulled away. "Stop! Bollocks! Why am I doing this? I'm not with you anymore" Merlin sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Merlin do not leave me like this. You can't Merlin. We are meant to be together" Arthur shook his head.

"I'm with Liam Arthur, I can't sleep with you. Jeez I have to go" Merlin cried, reaching for the door. Arthur stopped him, putting his hand over Merlin's.

"Don't. I love you Merlin. You know we can never be apart. It's killing us" Arthur whispered, pressing his chest against Merlin's back.

Merlin shook his head and pulled the door open, escaping into the warm afternoon.

* * *

Arthur groaned when he awoke from his sleep. There was a ringing sound in his ear. Moaning Arthur reached blindly for his phone on the stand. "Hello?" he murmured, tiredly.

"Merlin has returned home in a dazed state. What have you done?" Gwen demanded.

"What? Gwen what are you on about?" Arthur frowned, sitting up blearily.

"I mean the only ever time I saw that was when Merlin first started to go out with you, and then every time you kissed him there AFTER!" Gwen shouted.

Arthur rubbed his eyes. Since when had Gwen turned into a harpy of his sister? "Gwen slow down. If Merlin is in a daze it's not necessarily my fault" Arthur objected.

"Of course it is! He's not the same, even Liam has noticed" Gwen yelled. "SO WHAT DID YOU DO TO MERLIN?" Gwen demanded.

"We kissed and I kind of begged him not to go" Arthur answered, pouring himself a cup of coffee. There was nothing he did wrong. He was sure of it.

"And did you completely forget he had a boyfriend? Jesus Arthur! Sometimes you are so dense I can't believe Morgana is related to you!" Gwen groaned.

"No I didn't forget, that was the point. How could I forget Merlin had a boyfriend? I just wanted him to forget it for a while" Arthur explained, running a hand through his hair.

"You're such a clot pole Arthur!" Gwen snarled, before hanging up on him.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief. He had never seen Gwen that angry in his life! And they had both known each other since children. Merlin had wrapped himself around all of their hearts. And now none of them could function properly.

Arthur pressed his fingers to his lips. He remembered how Merlin's soft lips felt on his. How they felt when they moved against his. Arthur huffed and flipped onto the sofa. He needed to get to work. And quickly.

Arthur pushed open the door to his office, surprised to see a letter on his desk.

Throwing his bag on the couch he grabbed the letter. It was in red writing and he recognised the scrawled Arthur on the front. He sucked in a breath and tore it open. It had 6 words on. But they tore at Arthur's inside like wolves. **It can't happen again. It's over. **

Arthur growled and tore the letter to pieces. It would never be over. Merlin and him belonged. Arthur pierced his lips and thought hard. Why was Merlin resisting his own feelings to him. Why would he not let Arthur get close again?

Would he interact with him when Merlin came up to Norfolk? Arthur hoped he would, he missed Merlin something terribly. For once he was looking forward to his father's terrible Christmas Party, that way he could see Merlin again. Because there was no way that Morgana wouldn't let Merlin go. Believe me, they had both tried before.

All day Arthur was in a daze himself. His thoughts plagued by Merlin. He had been this bad a few weeks after they broke up. But it was after so long without Merlin's touch that it brought back a rush of emotions. He wanted everything back how it was before.

Finally he goes home, what's the point with work when his head is in the clouds.

The rain is pouring down, washing the world. "Shit" Arthur curses, realising his decision to walk to work today was a terrible one. And worst of all he has no coat or umbrella. Obviously Britain's weather is trying to punish him also.

Once he got home there is a string of messages on his answer phone. He knows they're probably from Morgana or Gwen. They're the only ones that call him. He sat on his sofa, for a long time, the room becoming darker.

They had been together for nearly 2 years. And through that time Arthur always felt breathless whenever he saw him. Always loved waking up to Merlin's pale face after a long night of love making. He loved how sometimes Arthur would go to Merlin's house and find him sitting on the bed reading a book, his face the perfect image of concentration.

Arthur shook his head, he missed Merlin. He wanted him here on the sofa with him. That way he could cuddle him. Smell the beautiful scent of Merlin and just bask in it. Press his nose against the soft neck of Merlin. Pull those ridiculous ear lobes into his mouth and suck.

Arthur groans and massages his temples. He could never keep his mind off Merlin for a few minutes. He needed him like he needed air. He loved him for god sake. And he was going to get him back even if it killed him.

Arthur jumped up and grabbed his car keys. He was going home tonight. It would only take him a couple of hours. He loved Merlin. He loved Merlin. He loved Merlin.

Reaching his door, he pulled it open to reveal a soaking wet…

Merlin.

"What are you do…" he gasped before he was interrupted by Merlin's lip.

"Shut up and kiss me clot pole!" Merlin growled, pushing Arthur into his flat. Arthur did just that and dragged his tongue against the roof of Merlin's mouth. Merlin groaned and pushed Arthur so he was on the floor.

"Watch it Merlin! I don't know how I'll explain to the nurses how I got a cut hea… argh!" Arthur cried as Merlin pulled Arthur's smart shirt apart. Arthur moaned at the sight. Merlin kissed down his chest and to his trousers. "Merlin… stop, we have to talk" Arthur breathed, stopping Merlin's hands which was stroking his thighs.

"Talking can wait. Because if I don't have you soon I'll self combust, clear?" Merlin snapped, unbuttoning Arthur's trousers. Arthur nodded, staring at the pale creature upon him. Merlin pulled the trousers down after a bit of help from Arthur.

Merlin mouthed Arthur through his boxers, causing Arthur to bang his head on the floor. Merlin smirked at the reaction he caused in Arthur. "Put your mouth to better use" he growled, hands fisting in Merlin's hair.

Merlin tutted but did what he was told engulfing Arthur in warm heat. "Please Merlin" Arthur begged, unbuttoning Merlin's own trousers. He slips a hand into his destination. Merlin groans and moans around Arthur's cock, causing a similar reaction in Arthur.

Arthur rolled on top, causing a popping noise from Merlin. Arthur shook his head and pushed Merlin's jeans down his legs with his feet. "God you never used to take this long" Arthur chuckled, pulling Merlin in for a kiss.

Merlin arched himself against Arthur, bringing a leg over the other man's waist.

Arthur gasped at the feel of Merlin's erection pressed against his. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hips and rutted against him. Merlin growled and pressed both his lips and hips into Arthur.

Arthur cried out in joy as the sweat from their bodies caused their erections to slide against each other. "Arthur" Merlin breathed, allowing Arthur to bite at his neck.

Arthur replied by sucking on a hollowed space on his collarbone. Merlin let out a strangled cry and came, shooting white spurts onto their stomach. Arthur felt the warmth engulf the head of his cock, and had the best orgasm of his life.

Merlin breathed heavily against Arthur. "I think you owe me a large brandy" Merlin joked, pressing a kiss to Arthur's sweaty forehead.

"Can I do so when my brain isn't shagged out?" Arthur mumbled, resting on Merlin. Merlin chuckled and nodded, eyes slipping shut.

* * *

The first thing Arthur noticed was that he was on the floor. The second thing was that he had his trousers around his ankles and his penis was cold and out. Then it all hit him. Wanting to get Merlin. Finding Merlin at his door. Them shagging each others brain's out. And yeah shagging each other.

Arthur groaned and looked around him. There was nobody there, but he reassured himself when he spotted a pair of trainers by the door. Merlin was still here then. Unless he had a domesticated burglar who cooked him bacon and eggs by the smell of it.

Arthur righted himself and walked into the kitchen, glad to find that Merlin was still here. "Oh good. I thought I had a guilty burglar who wanted to cook for me" Arthur teased, watching as Merlin beamed at him.

Merlin passed him a plate of bacon, sausage, egg and beans. "I'm sorry for barging in last night, though I don't think you minded" Merlin smirked. Arthur sent him a glare and began to eat. Merlin sat down opposite him and copied his actions.

"I'm sorry for saying that about your father" Merlin apologised, chewing on his bacon.

Arthur glanced up at him and gulped. "I'm so, so, so sorry for hitting you Merlin. I regret it every single day. I don't know why I did it, I mean I hate him Merlin. Please forgive me" Arthur pleaded, eyes watering at the thought of loosing him again.

"Things are going to have to change though Arthur. We can't ever go back to how we were" Merlin sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"We can Merlin, I know we can, I love you more than anyone on this Earth. Please Merlin, dump Liam and live with me, here now" Arthur begged, taking Merlin's hand in his.

"Arthur I've already dumped Liam. He understood that I wasn't over you. Maybe I never could get over you. I love you so much Arthur and we'll make this work. I know it, but I've got to go back to school. And as soon as I graduate, I'll be down here. Moving in with you" Merlin smiled, tightening his grip of Arthur's hand.

"Stay here" Arthur mumbled getting up. He rifled through his cupboards for something. Finally he pulled down a pack of Haribo sweets. Merlin laughed at how much of a sweet tooth Arthur had. Arthur smiled and opened the pack, pulling out a sweet.

He came over to Merlin and knelt before him. "I know this isn't a real one and I promise I'll get you a proper one. But Merlin will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Arthur proposed.

Merlin gasped and stared at Arthur. "Aren't we going too fast? I mean we're still young and foolish and… yes Arthur I'll marry you" Merlin stammered.

Arthur beamed and kissed Merlin hard on the mouth. He slipped the 'ring' onto Merlin's finger. "So, if we were ever to break up again, all I would have to do is eat the ring" Merlin joked.

"Come on, we're buying you a proper one now" Arthur growled, pulling Merlin out the door.

"Arthur! My shoes!" Merlin cried.

* * *

**What do you think? An extra long chapter for the wait :) please review and tell mewhat you think :p**


	8. Engagement Parties

**Engagement Parties**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Morgana! You've split my eardrum!" Arthur protested, grabbing his ear. Morgana grabbed onto Merlin and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Morgana… can't… breathe… Morgana!" Merlin yelped, trying to pull away.

"Oh Arthur this is brilliant. Me and Morgana of course will help you with planning" Gwen beamed, hugging Arthur. More softly than Morgana though.

"I'm sure we're perfectly capable of planning a wedding" Arthur rolled his eyes. "Morgana put Merlin down, he needs to breathe" Arthur sighed.

"I'm so happy. I told you Gwen! I knew they had to get engaged soon" Morgana hissed, jumping around the room.

Merlin showed off his engagement ring. Both Arthur and him had one. It was silver with Celtic knots across the band.

"Come on, we want to celebrate, I'll organise a party. Shut your mouth Arthur! I'm throwing a party" Morgana beamed, pulling out her phone.

"She'll get it out of her system" Gwen laughed, pulling out some wine glasses. Arthur sighed and held his head. Merlin lay a reassuring hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Hi Fiona, yeah it's Morgana. I was thinking about holding a party and I was wondering how much it would be to hire the hall?" Morgana requested.

"Fiona Doncast! She's like the slag of the school. Where the hell did she get a hall from?" Arthur frowned.

"Her father of course, she wants to run her own business of parties. So of course Daddy Doncast brought her a hall" Gwen rolled her eyes. Gwen hated how that peroxide princess got what she wanted.

"Oh come on Fiona, we're friends aren't we? I helped you get out of that little problem with Mr Handson, didn't I?" Morgana smirked, twirling her hair. They all winced, Morgana had brought out the blackmail. "Thanks, £150 for the night is brilliant" Morgana smiled, putting the phone down.

"I don't want a big massive party Morgana" Merlin pouted. Morgana shrugged and ruffled his hair.

"It's going to be small but tasteful" Morgana assured, jumping on Gwen's lap.

"Omph! Morgana you weigh a tonne!" Gwen complained, trying to get comfortable. Morgana laughed and pressed a kiss to her head.

"Let me sort everything out" Morgana requested, pouting at her brother and his boyfriend.

"Alright Morgana, but make sure you don't take on too much" Merlin grinned, hugging her tightly.

"I love you guys!" Morgana squealed.

* * *

"Are you sure your mom won't mind me coming round?" Arthur asked, shutting the car door.

"Make sure you're extra nice to her, and things should be okay" Merlin laughed, knocking on the door. Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin.

Hunith pulled open the door and stared at them. "Come in" she breathed, pulling open the door.

Merlin gave Arthur an encouraging smile.

"I wasn't expecting you to come so soon Arthur" Hunith frowned, cleaning up.

"Mom we have something to tell you" Merlin smiled, sitting her down.

"What is it Merlin?" Hunith questioned, staring between Merlin and Arthur.

"We're getting married" Arthur revealed, biting his lip nervously. Hunith didn't even like him at the moment and he was going to marry her son.

"What? When did you decide this?" Hunith breathed.

"Yesterday, I promise mom it's the real thing" Merlin smiled, grabbing her hand.

"I don't want to spend another day without him Hunith. I know what I did was unacceptable and me and Merlin are working through our problems as a couple. But we do love each other" Arthur sighed, looking at Hunith.

Hunith smiled slightly, and tightened her hands in Merlin's. "Is this what you want? Do you love him?" Hunith asked.

"Mom, he is the one. I swear to god I've never loved anyone more than him. It's what I want" Merlin assured, sending Arthur a loving look.

"Then how can I deny you anything" she laughed, hugging Merlin tightly. Merlin laughed with her and returned the hug, grateful she had accepted Arthur again.

Hunith hugged Arthur, but not as tightly. "You look after him Arthur. And if you ever lift a hand to him again you'll be sorry you was born" Hunith threatened, waving a finger at him.

"I'm never making that mistake again" Arthur nodded, slipping his hand into Merlin's.

"Make sure you don't" she raised an eyebrow. Again Arthur quickly nodded, wanting Hunith back on his side.

* * *

Arthur shook in his suit. "Look we can do this another time" Merlin whispered reassuringly. Arthur shook his head firmly and knocked on the door. This was the last chance he would have to come down for a couple of weeks.

They pushed open the door to see Uther Pendragon sitting at his desk, his work neatly in front of him. Uther didn't even look up as they entered, or as they came towards his desk. Arthur looked nervously at Merlin before coughing. "Uther" he stated.

Uther looked up and nodded at them. "Arthur, Merlin. What is it that you wished to disturb me with?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Arthur's jaw tightened and he gripped onto Merlin's hand. "We have some news, we thought it was only right to tell you" Arthur growled.

"Let me guess, you've spent all your money and need me to bail you out. Arthur I'm not surprised" Uther sighed, reaching into a draw.

"That's not it, we wouldn't ever take money off you!" Merlin frowned, shaking his head. Arthur would rather die than accept money off Uther willingly.

"I'm getting married to Merlin" Arthur declared, staring at the man in front of him.

"Please tell me this is some kind of joke" Uther growled, glaring at the pair of them.

"Why would I be joking about something like this? Why still thinking that this was some kind of experiment?" Arthur snarled, face twisting into disgust at his supposed father.

"You can't be serious! Did you even think how this would look on me? My only son marrying a man. I had hoped that after you split up you would move on Arthur. Obviously you enjoy disappointing me" Uther sighed, shaking his head.

"Nobody cares that I'm gay. They love Merlin to bits! As do I, not everything is about you Uther! I sincerely hope that you enjoy being disappointed. Come on Merlin, I knew this would be a waste of time" Arthur shouted, feeling Merlin laying a hand on his arm.

Arthur stormed out of the office, scared he would do something he would regret if he stayed. Merlin stayed in the office, watching Uther.

"What do you want now?" Uther demanded.

"Keep it up Uther, and you would have lost him forever" Merlin advised, following Arthur out of the room.

* * *

There was quite a few people from college at the party which was in full swing, thanks to Morgana. Arthur could see Morgana on the dance floor, grating against Gwen to the Only Girl in the World. He shook his head as Gwen mouthed into Morgana's neck. Those two belonged together.

"Perving on your sister and her girlfriend, that's weird" Merlin teased, coming towards Arthur with two beers.

"Correction, that is disgusting" Arthur laughed, pulling him onto his lap. A few of his work mates were here as well. "I'm so glad we got back together" Arthur breathed, tickling Merlin's neck with his breath.

Merlin turned in Arthur's arms and smiled at him. "You big soppy idiot! Where else would we be?" he laughed, kissing Arthur softly.

"Come on you two! The Club is Alive is on" Gwen beamed, pulling Merlin up. Morgana smirked and grabbed Arthur's arm. Arthur groaned, holding onto the chair. Morgana kissed Arthur's cheek which made him wipe it off. Morgana immediately used his lack of grip on the chair and hauled him onto the dance floor.

Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's hips, enjoying the feel of bodies pressed against him, Merlin wriggling against him in front of him. "Come on" Merlin teased, as he placed his hands on Arthur's chest. Arthur grinned and replied back by moving his hips forward and pressing his lips against the shell of Merlin's ear. "You asked for it" he whispered, turning Merlin round as he pressed himself against Merlin's back.

The sweaty hot bodies and the loud beating music turned Arthur on just as much as Merlin. God they would have to go clubbing again really soon. "God come put that heat on me" Merlin sang. Arthur reached down to cup Merlin's arse.

"You could be the DJ and I can be the dance floor, you can get upon me" Arthur sang back biting Merlin's neck. Merlin moaned, bringing Arthur's hand up to his mouth and biting his wrist in retaliation. "Shit! Merlin we need to go somewhere" Arthur hissed.

"Tough! Man up! We're dancing for at least a couple of songs before you ruin my trousers" Merlin growled, shoving hard into Arthur's hips. Arthur groaned as Merlin began to dance like a whore against him.

"If you don't want me to drag you against the nearest wall in a dark corner you best stop" Arthur warned, gripping Merlin's waist. Merlin smirked, dancing more calmly to Jason Derulo's Don't wanna Go Home.

Arthur decided pay back was called for and grated against Merlin's leg. He pulled Merlin against him, making sure to let his hands run all over him. It was like foreplay with everyone near enough doing the same in every direction. Yes they were going clubbing soon if Arthur had anything to do with it.

"I've got a new pair of shoes, I've got a new attitude" Arthur sung. Merlin winced which caused a hard thrust against his hips. Arthur smirked at Merlin's breathy moans. Arthur suddenly gasped as Merlin slipped his hands into Arthur's jeans.

"Shut up and dance!" Merlin warned as he began to do wicked things to him. Arthur was thankful that they were in the middle so that none of their family could see them. Arthur kissed Merlin's pulse point and moaned. He couldn't stand this.

"Come on!" Arthur growled, pushing past people. He pulled Merlin into an office he found and locked the door. Merlin smirked teasingly at Arthur which caused the lust to flare in Arthur. Merlin hooked his thumbs into his jeans, showing off his hips.

Arthur grabbed him and pushed everything off the desk. "You fucking tease!" he hissed, helping Merlin jump onto the desk. Merlin laughed and shoved Arthur's t-shirt off him.

"Shut up and do something about it then" Merlin groaned as Arthur licked under Merlin's ear.

"Don't worry, I intend to do just that" Arthur assured, pulling Merlin's jeans off him in a flash.

Merlin moaned, unbuckling Arthur's belt and throwing it somewhere into the room. It smashed against something and they stopped. Merlin looked at Arthur before giggling and pulling him into a kiss. Arthur dominated it, while Merlin used his feet to push Arthur's jeans down. "Going commando I see, finally taking a leaf out of my book?" he grinned.

"It was a good idea, I knew we'd end up like this. After all, none of us can resist the atmosphere of a party. Fuck Merlin!" Arthur growled as Merlin bit his nipple.

"Well that's hopefully how this is going to end" Merlin smirked, pulling away.

"God you look so shameful. Begging me to fuck you, wanting my fingers in your arse and making sure it's sli-" Arthur whispered filthily into Merlin's ear before Merlin's shook his head.

"Take me now" Merlin ordered, looking Arthur straight in the eye.

Arthur froze, staring at Merlin. "Mer, I need to prepare you, I could hurt you" Arthur shook his head.

"I don't care. I prepared at home, just take me" Merlin breathed. Arthur reached down to Merlin's arsehole and found that it was stretched but dry.

"I need lube. I'm not taking you dry" Arthur mumbled.

"Arthur please! I want you to, I promise it'll be alright just take me. I need you to fuck me like this. I want it" Merlin panted, sending Arthur his needy fucking eyes that Arthur couldn't resist.

"This is a bad idea" Arthur muttered as he pushed inside of Merlin. It was weird, Merlin was tight but it was dry. Merlin could hurt himself.

Merlin winced as Arthur pushed himself all the way in. "I'm fine, just move. Please Arthur I need you" he begged, gripping onto Arthur's shoulders. Arthur nodded and thrust back into Merlin hard. Merlin whimpered and threw his head back.

Arthur pulled out and spat on his hand. Merlin looked set to protest but Arthur just growled. "Shut up or I'm not fucking you. I'm not letting you go to the doctors because I've split you inside" he warned, lubricating himself and Merlin. He thrust back in, better this time as it wasn't so painful.

Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur and pulled him closer. Arthur gasped as he sunk deeper into Merlin. "Arthur if you don't move I'm going to cut your balls off!" Merlin threatened. Arthur laughed and started to set a brutal rhythm for Merlin who moaned and cried out whenever Arthur's cock massaged his prostate.

"See, if only your teachers knew how to shut that pretty little mouth of yours up. I'm sure they would love to know the secret" Arthur teased, kissing Merlin's chest. Merlin moaned, threading his fingers through Arthur's hair. "That you either need a good fucking or a cock in that pretty rose coloured plump mouth of yours. How you would have no choice but to shut up then" Arthur whispered against Merlin's skin. Merlin whimpered, feeling his stomach coil tightly.

"Arthur! I'm so… Arthur I'm close. Please" Merlin cried, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I know baby, shush it's alright. I'll take good care of you" Arthur whispered, stroking Merlin's face. He thrust a couple more times before they both came, screaming each other's name.

"I don't think I can move" Merlin complained as they lay in bliss for 10 minutes. Arthur chuckled before getting up, they would need to join the party.

"I did warn you, now come on. Up. I prefer to leave this party alive when Morgana eventually catches up to us" Arthur said, throwing Merlin's clothes at him. Merlin grunted but pulled them on anyway. "Thank you baby" Arthur teased, kissing Merlin hard on the lips.

"I hate you" Merlin growled, pulling the door open to reveal a pissed off Morgana.

"Just where have you two been?" she demanded, arms crossing and everything. Both Arthur and Merlin's eyes widened. "Never mind I don't want to know. I just thought you'd have better manners than to disappear at your own party!" Morgana snapped. The boys looked around for any sight of Gwen to cool down Morgana.

"Morgana we were just having a little argument, it's nothing" Merlin shook his head.

"I'm not stupid Merlin, you're wearing each other's clothes, you've got a trail of love bites going down your chest and Arthur's got that ridiculous - I've just got some- grin on" Morgana glared, shaking her head.

Arthur and Merlin looked down. They had indeed got each other's shirts on. "Here swap, I'll see you in a minute, I just need to have a smoke" Arthur mumbled, kissing Merlin's head and handing over his shirt.

"Sure" Merlin sighed, accepting the shirt back. He hated it when Arthur smoked. Morgana lay a reassuring hand on his arm, motioning to go back into the party.

Arthur was shirtless as he puffed of a cigarette. It was one of his guilty pleasures in life. He only ever had one or two at a party or when he had a hangover. But god weren't it a pleasure.

"Hey Arthur" a blonde greeted, sliding up to him. Arthur gasped, breathing in a lungful of smoke. He choked for a while, trying to expel the thick poison in his lungs.

"Fiona!" he gasped, staring wide eyed at her. Fiona was a girl who had a major crush on him. And they may have dated when they were younger. But that was the past. Now, she was dressed in the tiniest of dresses he had seen, blonde hair curled down to her chest, black heels on. Her eyes had dark eye-shadow on them and dark eyeliner, and ruby red lipstick.

"Hey Arthur, I thought I saw you come out here" she smiled, looking him up and down. He realised that he was shirtless, his shirt tucked into the back of his jeans. Since when had he ever felt so exposed. That would have to be corrected! He stubbed out his cigarette and made to grab his shirt.

"Fiona! That's not funny, give it back" Arthur protested, when Fiona had beat him to the shirt. Fiona giggled, hiding it behind her back.

"But Arthur, it looks so good when it's off you" Fiona laughed, biting her lips seductively.

Arthur tried to grab it off her, mindful of the fact that she had heels on. It would be just his luck to get a lawsuit off her. "It's exactly why I want it back. Fiona just give it back!" Arthur demanded, crossing his arms.

"Aww don't worry Arthur, it'll be okay" Fiona smirked, pressing herself against him. Arthur felt the cool edges of the bricks behind him. He gulped, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. "But Artie, don't you remember what happened when we were younger?" she asked, putting her face closer to his.

Arthur squealed and turned his face sharply. "I try not to. Look Fiona, I love Merlin. What we had was long gone!" Arthur protested, as she felt him kiss his neck. "I'm getting married!" Arthur yelped, as he felt her wondering hands.

"Marriage doesn't mean anything Artie, not between us" Fiona breathed.

"Maybe not between us, but it does to me and Merlin" Arthur said firmly, pushing her away. Who cared if she fell? Who cared if he now had to deal with a lawsuit? There was just no need to practically jump on him. "And I think you'll find that's mine!" Arthur growled, ripping the shirt from her grasp.

* * *

Arthur walked into the hall, feeling the sweat on his brow. He took a deep breath in, scanning the room for Merlin. He was leaning against the bar, talking happily to the bartender. He grinned, making his way over to his future husband.

"Hey love, you okay? You look flustered" Merlin frowned, kissing Arthur's temple.

"Yes, sorry. Just had to sort something out" Arthur excused, taking a large gulp of his beer. Merlin looked at Arthur carefully, before grabbing his face, looking for something in Arthur's eyes.

"Who did you have a fight with?" Merlin demanded, crossing his arms. Arthur's eyes widened in shock before he shook his head. "Arthur… I'm not going to leave it until you tell me" Merlin pestered.

Arthur growled, pushing his lips to Merlin's, an action that worked well in shutting him up. "I'll tell you tomorrow. But now, we've got a party to attend to" Arthur whispered against Merlin's soft lips.

"Okay… you best tell me tomorrow" Merlin breathed, eyes half shut.

"Promise" Arthur grinned, pressing a chaste kiss to Merlin's lips.


End file.
